Suckish
by 01shane01
Summary: A/U...... “So turn me.” She whispered so quietly I didn’t think I heard her right. “What!” I stepped backwards. “Turn me.”
1. Chapter 1

My life sucks! Literally, it sucks!

I know, I know, think happy thoughts!

But how can I?

How can I think happy thoughts when I can't smell the freshly cut grass in the summer?

How can I when I can't feel the wind on my face?

How can I when I can't taste anything. Anything other than that foul, sweet liquid I am forced to drink. A liquid I am forced to drink for my own survival. A liquid that has turned me into a monster.

**

I used to be normal. Way back when.

I went to high school. I did the usual high school stuff.

Well, kind of.

One night, my friends and I decided to go down to our local library and grab a few books to study from.

Jared came across this one book. _Twelve ways to live forever_.

So being our young rebellious selves, we rented the book.

We drove out to a forest and found a clearing, the only light was coming from the full moon and the candles we had set in a circle as the book instructed.

We followed every line. Every word.

'_A sacrifice needs to be waiting in the middle of the candles.'_

I volunteered.

My friends said the words and the wind picked up. Something rushed past us and knocked me to the floor.

I felt a pressure on top of me, holding me down. I couldn't move.

What I assume was hair, brushed over my face and into my eyes so I couldn't see what was going on.

I felt a warm breath on my neck and I welcomed it. At the time, I didn't know why.

There was something about having this, what I assume was a, woman led on top of me that I found really comforting.

Something cold pierced the skin on my neck. A searing pain went all through my body. Well actually I wasn't a pain. It was more like well, I don't know quite how to describe it. It was weird. And amazing all at the same time.

I slowly felt dizzy and light headed.

The weight left momentarily.

A wrist was being offered to my nose. I opened my mouth to gasp for air, I was suffocating and I didn't know why.

The wrist got forced into my mouth and the liquid poured onto my tongue.

At first I couldn't get enough. I didn't want to stop until she pulled her wrist back.

I blacked out.

When I woke up, all my friends were lead around the clearing. Dead.

Slowly I remembered what happened.

**A/N:: I know! I have two other stories on the go! But I had this idea yesterday and though that I would write a chapter and see how it turns out.**

**I'm reading a book at the moment called Marked. It's the first in a series of three and its really good and its what inspired me t write this XD**

**Tell me if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't happen straight away. When I woke up I didn't have a sudden urge to drink blood. In fact, the thought still repulses me even now.

I could still taste.

I could still smell.

But after a few days, I felt nothing. I tasted nothing. And I got scared.

I ran to the safety of a bar. I know I was underage. But I was a regular, so they let me straight in. they assumed my friends would meet me later. Obviously they hadn't heard.

With the music blaring, lights flashing and people dancing, I made my way to the bar and ordered my usual. Well the usual usually included five of us.

So with five drinks I headed over to an empty table at the corner of the room.

One after another, I downed them.

I couldn't feel the sting at the back of my throat as they slid down.

I couldn't feel the numbness it usually gave my mouth.

I felt nothing.

Could I still get drunk like this?

Who knows? I don't. Who cares? I don't.

"Yo! Ash! What's up!"

Great, I have been spotted.

"Hey guys. Not a lot."

"Sorry you had to watch like all your friends get killed"

"I know. It sucked." But tasted so good.

They don't know what happened. No one does.

"So are you like, going to be in school on Monday?"

"I don't know."

"Right." He clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth. "So, see ya."

"Yeah. Bye."

A pain ripped through my head.

_Flashback_

"_Fucking get me out of here guys!" I screamed as the woman pinned me down. "Ooowwww!" what I assumed were teeth dug into my neck and she started to suck._

_My head swam with so many thoughts_

_Am I dying?_

_What the hell is happening?_

_Is she a vampire?_

_Why does her, led on top of me, feel so good?_

_Why did I do this?_

"_Get off me!" I breathed and the pressure let up._

"_Drink this or you will die." A haunting voice came._

"_What the fuck!"_

"_Please." It sang as she placed her wrist into my open mouth._

_Her blood ran down my tongue. I wanted to spit it out but I couldn't. I wouldn't._

_She pulled it away._

"_I'm sorry." She whispered down my neck before she flew off. FLEW!_

_Something came over me. Some strange power._

_I led there for a moment and waited for my head to stop spinning._

_I got up and walked over to Jared. He looked scared. I saw a quick reflection of myself in his glasses._

_My eyes had turned completely black and I had developed fangs._

_I felt hungry. Thirsty. Powerful._

_I took his shoulders in my hands and bit down on his neck and sucked for my life._

_It wasn't as sweet as hers was. It was bitterer. It was weird. But I bled him dry. Him and all my other friends. All of who were boys._

_Is it just girls blood that tastes that amazing? Or was it just hers?_

_After each of them was on the floor, motionless, I stumble back towards the middle of the clearing and fell. I think I hit my head or something._

_END Flashback_

I shook my head and tried to forget.

It was my fault.

"Hi." A nervous voice came from beside me.

"Mmm."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"What ever man."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you a little underage?"

"Are you new in town?"

"Yeah, I just moved her yesterday."

"Right. Sorry, I didn't get your name." cos the prick didn't tell me it.

"James and you are…" James. A respectable name.

"Ashley."

"Cute."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah what ever."

I stumbled out of the bar, supported on one side by James. I guess I can get drunk still.

"Car or your place." He asked.

I thought for a second.

"Car. It's easier."

"I guess you are right."

We drove out to a clearing in a forest. I laughed to myself and he sot me a weird look.

"I'm sorry it's just some of my friends died like three weeks ago just over there."

I pointed to the opposite cliff.

"Ahh. Does it matter that we are here?"

"No."

I sat on top of him and started kissing him.

When I got to his neck, I felt the same hunger I felt when Jared looked at me.

I tried to continue what I was doing, what we were both here for.

I couldn't stop myself. It was too strong.

I bit.

He screamed.

I sucked.

He died.

_A/N__**: right ok so I know this chapter is kind of weird... but i don't know, i think it had to be put in but now i havent a clue how im going to bring Spencer into it. :S ok well im sure ill think of a way**_

ideas anyone? XD


	3. Chapter 3

Before I knew it, I had turned into some whore who slept with guys and then killed them.

It wasn't that I killed them that bothered me.

It was that I felt nothing.

I didn't find them attractive

I didn't enjoy the sex

I started to think why I even bothered having sex with them before I killed them.

But blood tasted better after sex. Always.

I found myself spending my days on the beach, under the beating sun. I know what you are thinking. We melt in the sun or do something dramatic like that.

We don't.

Our skin slowly burns, like humans, only faster.

So I sit in the sun every day for about an hour or two at a time. Pushing myself.

Seeing how much I can take.

Pain being the only thing I can feel anymore.

Pain being the only thing that reminds me that I am alive.

Yeah I bet you thought I was undead too.

Well that's a lie that has been fed to you.

Yes, as vampires, we have a longer lifespan than humans and we heal quicker than humans, but we are still very much alive.

We breathe, we have hearts, three in fact.

We have everything we had before and more.

How did I learn all this?

I don't know.

That's my honest answer.

I don't know.

I woke up and I knew all of this.

**

So I'm making my regular trip down to the local hospital to pick up my weekly blood supply.

I know, I drink blood from packets. How very Moonlight-y of me.

They stole that idea from me.

How, I don't know, but I was doing it long before that made that's show.

I had connections in the hospital. I know, I look too young, but I'm not. I'm over 300 years old. And having a lot of money does help.

"Hey Bob, I'm here for-… oh. Where's Bob?" my tall bald supplier had been replaced with a long legged blonde.

"Oh, you must be Ashley." she walked over to me with her hand stretched out and a huge smile on her face. Her face was interesting, beautiful and so many other words that I cannot think of, but know should be attached to her.

Her body was in all the right proportions and her eyes were the deepest blue I had ever seen.

I took her hand and nodded my head. Her smile widened.

"Bob told me all about you."

"Umm… how much exactly did he tell you?" I swear if he told her all of it I will kill him.

"About your Dog who need this blood." She patted a big stack of blood. Surely she isn't as dumb as she just sounded, I mean she's a Doctor! Any one with a brain would know that this wouldn't actually happen.

"Yeah, umm… Dylan."

"Nice name. How old is she?"

"Umm quite old. How did you know she was a she, I mean most people hear the name Dylan and like, think she's a boy?"

"Lucky guess?"

"Right."

"Anyway, it was great to meet you."

She picked up the packets and I opened my bag. She threw them in.

I started walking back up the hall.

What the hell was that in there?

I mean, when she touched me, I felt it.

I felt something weird when shook my hand. Like some sort of electricity.

I didn't even get her name.

I ran back down the hall

"Whoa! Where's the fire!" she joked.

"Yeah umm, I thought I'd left something down here."

"Yeah, what?"

"Umm… my sunglasses."

She laughed at me and pointed to her head.

"Oh yeah, hey, what was your name?"

Smooth Ash, real smooth. So what, you're gay now?

_I don't know shut up!_

Well you are acting like a fool! You know she's older than you right? Well she thinks she is.

_Fucking leave me alone this is confusing enough!_

"Spencer Carlin. What's your last name? Bob didn't tell me."

"Davies. Ashley Davies."

"Fan of James Bond?"

"No I hate him, but it kind of sounds cool doesn't it?"

"Actually yeah it does, Bond."

"Alright, I'll see you around." I blushed as I turned around.

_WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU BLUSHING!_

Piss off!

"Hey, Bond?"

"Yeah?" I turned back around and walked back into the room.

"Umm, it's my lunch break in like two minuets, want to grab a coffee or something?"

"Yeah, sure. God knows I got nothing better to do."

"Do you not have to be in school?"

"No!" I said kind of roughly and she looked shocked. "Sorry. I graduated already."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm older than I look."

**A/N:: I haven't a clue when the next update could possibly be XD maybe like later this week or like… I don't know next week… **

**I'm just really stressed and annoyed to say the least.**

**But hey, maybe you guys could make me feel better by reviewing and telling me what you think is going to happen next… **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed already, you guys rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

Coffee with Spencer was… painful to say the least.

It was fun.

I love talking and spending time with her

But it hurt.

We sat in the sun. She insisted.

We sat in the sun for like three hours.

"So how old are you?"

"Umm… twenty two."

"Really, because you look like you are sixteen!"

"What about you, you look a little too young to be a fully qualified doctor."

"Yeah I skipped a few grades and stuff. I'm actually twenty three."

"Ahh, well I would have said that you were like eighteen."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She screwed up her face. "What's that smell?" I felt a burning pain in my shoulder. I looked down and jumped up.

"Shit!" I said more to myself than anyone else.

"What's wrong?"

My fucking arm is burning because you insisted we sat out here, that's what's fucking wrong!

"Umm… I just realised that I'm late for some appointment."

"Oh right." She sounded slightly disappointed.

"Well I guess I'll see you next week then."

"Yeah I guess. Hey," she said as I was walking away. I really need to get out of this sun!

"Yeah?"

"I really enjoyed this."

I smiled. "Yeah, so did I."

"Maybe we could do it again next week?" she asked nervously

"Yeah, I don't think that would be too terrible." I laughed before it put my sunglasses on and walked away.

What the hell has happened to me around her! I only spent like three and a half hours with her and already my brain has turned to mush. Maybe it's just the sun.

Yeah I'll blame it on the sun.

That seems to be the most logical explanation.

Damn!

**

I walked nervously down the corridor towards the blood bank.

This last week, a particular blond has haunted my dreams, taunting me every night.

I don't know why she is having this effect on me but all I can say is that it is weird and I don't know.

How I feel about her, some how it feels…

Right.

If I was like three hundred and six years younger, I would say I have a crush on her.

But that's just stupid!

She's… well she is a girl.

And I am three hundred and twenty two!

If I was into girls, I would have figured that one out by now… wouldn't I?

Maybe that's why I didn't feel anything with those guys.

Maybe that's why, all those years ago, when that woman was pressed up against me, I felt so safe.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I approached the door.

I knocked.

"Yeah? Who is it?"

"It's Ash… umm… Ashley…umm… Davies." The door flung open.

"Oh, Bond! Come on in!" she smiled and looked like an angel.

That's stupid; I don't even know what an angel looks like!

"Hey. How have you been?"

"Oh umm… you know. Ok."

"Good."

"What about you?" she looked a little flustered.

"I have been alright. Yeah… um did I come at a bad time?"

"No! God no! I was just tidying up a little bit."

I looked around at the immaculately clean and tidy room we were stood in.

I looked back at her and could see that she was mentally hitting herself.

I laughed at her and said, "You want to go and get that coffee?"

"Yeah sure. What about your blood?"

"Oh umm… I'll get it when I come back."

"Ok." She smiled really widely.

**

Life was basically like that until we became best friends. Bob had had to stay where ever he had gone to and Spencer got offered a permanent job at the blood bank.

**

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket.

"_Umm… Ash, I need you."_ I sat, bolt upright in my chair. It was 11:37pm and Spencer sounded really scared, music was blaring in the background and there were what sounded like drunken people shouting in the background.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" I asked firmly. Over the space of about eight months, I had somehow developed really strong feelings for her.

I didn't act on them, because I really wasn't sure what they were.

"_I'm in some really shady night club and the group of friends I had come here with have got drunk and pissed off." _Anger and fear was dripping from her voice.

"Ok. Where... Spencer!" it sounder like someone was trying to flirt with her. "SPENCER!"

"_Sorry, its ok I told them to piss off. Don't go getting all protective again!" _

So I got a little over protective over her one time and ended up breaking some guys nose, Kill me!

"Spence, just tell me where you are and I will come and get you."

"_I'm umm… at that place that's called umm…"_

"Spencer, stop stalling and tell me where the hell you are! I won't judge you!"

"_Ok! I'm at Schmacks." _She said quietly.

"Schmacks, as in the gay bar on the front?"

"_Yeah, I mean, it wasn't even my idea to come here and then my stupid friends buggered off and…"_

"Spence, are you gay?"

"_Umm… yeah."_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"_Ash, can we talk about this when you pick me up, I mean, that's if you still will." _She sounded almost ashamed.

"Spence, be proud of who you are. And of course I will still come and get you! What sort of a person do you think I am? I could never leave my best friend hanging!"

"_Thanks Ash. Love ya!"_

"Yeah, love you too. See ya."

**

I pulled up outside of the club and couldn't see Spencer, so I parked my car and walked into the club. For some reason there wasn't a bouncer.

I saw her sat with her head down, playing with her hands.

I think I decided that that was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

I pushed my way through the crowd to her.

"Hey you!" I smiled as I slid into the chair next to her.

"Hey!" she smiled so wide, I thought her cheeks were going to break and then she hugged me.

I sighed and let myself get lost in the amazing smell that is Spencer.

"So why didn't you think you could tell me like, the biggest thing of your life?"

"Because I was scared of how you would react and I didn't want to lose the one person who gets me. Like the only person that like… I don't know."

"I think I understand Spence. But pleeeease, don't ever underestimate me again."

"I wont." She kissed my cheek and a shiver went all down my spine.

"Wow that's Hot!" some weird chick was stood in front of us.

"What the hell?" I asked

"Ok, so I know that we don't know each other, but I have been watching you two for the last few minuets and I think it would be totally awesome if me and my girlfriend could join you guys later?"

"Ok, to start with, we aren't together, and secondly, does that line ever work for you?" the mystery woman suddenly looked really embarrassed.

"Sorry guys I didn't…" she walked away.

"Fuck."

"I know.

"That was weird."

"I know."

"Shall we go?" I held my hand out to Spencer.

Without a second thought, she slid her hand into mine and I led her out of the club.

There were some drunken fools leaning on my car.

"Oi! Get the fuck off of my car dumbasses!"

"Or what?"

"Or I will fucking pound your faces in!" the anger was building inside of me.

"Ash, be careful." Spencer warned me

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend." I got all up in the pricks face.

"Whatever dyke!"

That was it.

I got his head under my arm and rammed it into the wall that my car was parked by, causing him to black out and just lay there, blood pouring from his head.

Another, I right hooked and he fell stone cold.

I heard Spencer let out a little shriek at what I was doing.

And then I remembered.

My eyes had glazed over so that they were completely Black and my teeth had sprouted fangs.

I didn't look at her, I don't want her to know.

So I kept my back to her as I tried to change back.

I couldn't.

I was too angry.

Too worked up

"ASHLEY BEHIND YOU!"

I turned and felt something long and hard go into my stomach. And then I felt the pain.

I closed my eyes and screamed.

I think I heard my attacker's footsteps running off, but I couldn't be sure.

Spencer bent over me and tried to pull me onto my back.

I slammed my eyes closed and refused to open them or my mouth.

"Ash, come on, we need to get you to the hospital."

"NO!"

"Ashley, you're fucking bleeding out all over the parking lot!"

"No. not the hospital." I strained, careful not to show Spencer my teeth. "They wouldn't understand. Ooowww!!! Fuck!"

"Then what the fuck should I do? And what do you mean they wouldn't understand! Ashley please, tell me what to do! Why the hell don't I know what to do! I'm a pissing doctor!"

"Spencer. Just take deep breaths. I need you to grab my keys out of my back pocket, and drive my car and me home."

"ok Ash."

She reached her hand into my pocket and pulled out my keys.

I didn't really get a change to notice how incredible her hand felt when it brushed against my ass, before she was pulling me to my feet over her shoulder.

She put me into the back seat of my car and drove like a mad woman.

"Ash, I don't see how driving you back to your loft is going to help with the gaping hole in your stomach."

"Just trust me Spence."

Why hasn't it started to heal yet?

Maybe it's the amount of blood I have lost.

I don't know.

But there is only one thing I can try.

We got back to my building and she was dragging me to the elevator.

"Spence, you have to promise me that you will take me in and just leave."

"No Ash, I'm not going to leave you!"

"Spencer! Please!"

"I'm not promising."

"You are impossible!"

"Ashley, you are dying! Why would I just leave you?"

"Because I asked you to."

"Well I'm not going to."

We had made it to my door.

"Ash how the fuck do you get in here!"

All the time we have been friends and I never showed her how to get in.

"Umm… its finger prints recognition or there's a password."

I weakly reached up to the pad that was flashing blue

As soon as it recognised my hand print, the door swung open.

I crawled inside and leaned up against my wall.

"Where's your dog Ash?"

I clenched my eyes tighter shut and couldn't help but roar with the pain.

I can only guess that Spencer looked shocked. I couldn't tell if she noticed my teeth or not.

"I… don't have… a dog!"

I slowly crawled into the kitchen.

"Ash, what do you need? Tell me and I will get it for you."

The next round of pain came and I curled up into a ball in the middle of my kitchen.

I couldn't help but open my eyes and roar.

Spencer didn't seem to notice the colour of my eyes or my teeth, she just looked frustrated that she couldn't do anything to help.

I closed my eyes again and started to sob, but no tears came.

"Spence," my voice had become deep and broken. "Please, just go."

"No."

"I don't want you to see me like this." I opened my eyes.

"Like what, dying?"

"No, just… this."

I dragged myself to a counter and pulled myself up.

I felt a body behind me, supporting me.

And when I fell, she caught me.

I roared again. This time I felt Spencer jump.

I threw my head back into her neck and waited for the pain to stop.

"I you won't leave," I said weakly, "will you at least close your eyes?"

"I guess it won't hurt." Her voice was shaking.

"Thank you."

She was still stop behind me with her hands wrapped around my waist as I reached into my cupboard and grabbed a packet of blood.

Fresh was always better but I don't think now is the time to be picky.

I ripped the packet open and drank.

I drank about three before I pulled away from Spencer and sat in the corner.

"Ashley, why is there empty blood packets on the counter."

She turned around.

_**A/N:: I know this is long… I had a lot of free time and I got really inspired when I got back from the beach… so this is what happened in just over an hour… two if you include spell checking :S**_

_**Ok so the usual thanks**_

_**Coachkimm, you really do rock ;P**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Ashley?"

I couldn't answer her.

I was screaming, but no sound was coming out of my mouth.

My eyes are wide open and staring at her.

She walked over to me and sat in front of me.

She took my hands in hers.

"It's going to be ok Ash. Do you want me to get you some more blood?"

I nodded, glad that she hasn't run out the door and left me to die.

I drank the fourth packet and leaned into Spencer.

The pain started getting better and my stomach even started to heal.

It wouldn't heal completely though.

"Ash, tell me what you need."

"F…Freeee…Freesh… bl… blood."

Then I expected her to run. But she didn't.

She took off her jacket.

"Spence, what are you doing?" my voice was shaking and weak.

"You said you need fresh blood, and the way I see it, I'm the only source you have."

"But I won't be able to stop."

"I trust you Ash."

"I couldn't. I'll just jump someone on the street."

"Ash! You aren't strong enough!"

"But I'll kill you!"

"I'll stop you." she held out her wrist.

I could see her pulse. It was too fast.

She was scared.

"Spencer, tell me you aren't scared that I will kill you."

"I know you won't kill me Ashley. I'm scared you might die if you don't get over it and bite me!"

I held her arm with both hands.

Slowly, I lowered my head and sunk my teeth into her arm.

She winced at the pain and I couldn't help but feel really guilty about this whole situation.

But I started to suck.

She hung her head and I knew that she was trying not to pass out because of the pain.

Her blood tasted sweet, like warm honey.

I could feel her getting weak.

I know I have to let her go soon or she will die. But I can't.

"Ash." She whispered.

I let go immediately.

"Why did you stop?"

"Spence, any longer any you would die."

"But that felt really good."

She looked really pale and I hated seeing her like this.

"It tasted really good too Spence."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that you are like really weak and have almost no blood left."

"Oh. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were a vampire!"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were gay."

"I'm sorry. But the reasons I didn't tell you I'm gay seem really stupid now. I mean, you had real reasons why you couldn't tell me the biggest thing in your life."

"Spence, your reasons were real reasons. Its just I had a bigger secret."

"I guess. Can we just be like completely honest with each other from now on?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Let me see if your stomach has healed."

I lifted up my blood soaked shirt to show my toned abs.

Her fingers reached out and ran all over my stomach.

I shivered at her touch and closed my eyes.

Her fingers stopped on my stomach, just above my belly button.

Her breathing got deeper.

I opened my eyes and moved into her.

She moved into me.

Our lips were less than three inches apart.

My phone rang.

"Who the hell calls at three in the morning!" Spencer asked, slightly upset.

"It's my friend from Europe. He hasn't got it in his head yet that there is a time difference."

"Why would he call though… so early in the morning, where ever he is it must be pretty early."

"I don't know."

I answered the call but quickly told him in the politest way possible to piss off.

"He wanted to wish me happy birthday."

"It's your birthday?"

"Yesterday."

"I'm so sorry I forgot your birthday!"

"No, no! Spence, you didn't forget it." I walked back up to her and grabbed onto her hand. "I never told you."

"So how old are you really?"

"Three hundred and twenty three."

"Wow!"

"I know."

"That must have been so cool. I mean, you were alive through some of the best… wait, why do you look like you are sixteen?"

"Because that's how old I was when I got turned."

"So young. I'm so sorry Ashley. That must have been so hard."

"It was. But I mean, I spent the last fifty years staying away from people. I didn't want to watch a new group of friends die."

"Oh." Her head lowered. I lifted her chin up with my finger.

"Spence, I don't know why but I feel like, really drawn to you."

"Yeah, I feel the same."

"But I have to be honest with you, I don't know what I want yet, or what to make of what I am feeling."

"Me neither."

"But I'm glad you didn't completely freak when you found out my little secret."

"Ash, you are my best friend. I will stand by you until the end."

"Thank you Spence. That means a lot."

"And if you ever want fresh blood again, I'll never say no, alright." She blushed slightly and I just smiled at her, pulling her into a hug.

"Love ya Spence."

"Love ya Ash."

"You need to rest now, you have lost a lot of blood."

"What about you?"

"I will sleep during the day."

"But what about coffee this afternoon?" she pouted.

"I guess I could always sleep now."

"Good."

The pulled me by my hand into my bedroom and asked if she could borrow a change of clothes.

We changed and fell asleep together.

_**A/N:: **__**whoop! Two in a day! Well… ok that's not a huge achievement but that's like 14/15 pages so im happy about that XD**_

_**Tell me what you think…**_

_**I don't think I can bring Kyla into this… mainly cos I don't want kyla to be a Vamp… I don't know… anyone have any ideas about brining in Aiden and Madison… I mean I still might not… but if there is a good enough idea, I might just have to do it XD**_

_**Reviewer's rock!**_

_**Coachkimm also rocks like crazy!**_


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up at about 5am.

I couldn't sleep.

I went and got a drink and just sat on my bed with my back against the headboard.

As I relaxed, Spencer rolled onto her side and put her head in my lap and her arms around my legs.

Her warm breath on my bare thigh sends shivers down my spine.

Without thinking, I start running my fingers through her hair.

At least some of the colour has come back to her face.

When I drunk her blood, it was like nothing I have ever tasted.

It was definitely better than the vampire's who turned me.

"Ash?" she whispered as she stirred

"It's ok Spence, I'm here. Go back to sleep."

"Why are you awake?"

"I don't sleep at night Spence."

"What time is it?"

"Almost six."

"Well shouldn't you be starting to sleep now?"

"I'm not tired. I will sleep tomorrow."

"In that case, so will I."

"Spencer, you need to rest."

"I have slept for two hours, I'll be ok."

"Spence."

"Ash," she looked me in the eye. "I know you feel bad about what happened earlier, but I will be fine. And like I said, I don't mind."

"I know Spence, it's just,"

"It's just nothing Ash. I will live. And one day, when you get over it, you will do it again."

I felt my cheeks flush as I got really embarrassed.

"Thanks Spence."

"Ash, don't get embarrassed, it's who you are, and I don't care."

"You don't care that I'm some blood sucking, freakish Monster!"

I turned my head away from her but she quickly pulled it back to face her.

"You aren't a freak or a monster. And no I don't care."

"You know you are the only person that has lived after I… you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah… all I do to them is sleep with them then kill them."

"That's harsh Ash."

"I know. But I haven't been doing it so much recently. I guess… I don't know, it's weird."

"Tell me Ash. We said no more secrets."

"Any time I would go out to…"

"Eat?" she offered.

"Eat, I just couldn't even bring myself to be nice to the guys, you know? I kind of always felt that I was…"

"What Ashley?"

"I felt like I was cheating on you."

She just sat and looked at me.

"I told you it was weird."

"No Ash, actually, last night I couldn't hook up with anyone because I guess I felt the same."

"But Spence, I'm not even gay. Or at least I don't think I am."

"Well I believe that everyone's straight until they aren't so…"

"Says the person that has labelled themselves gay!" I teased

"But I was straight… until I wasn't."

"So what happened?"

"It was actually a drunken game of spin the bottle. Me and a group of my college friends were pissing about in our group at some party. And the bottle landed on me and my boyfriend's sister."

"Interesting."

"Yeah."

"So what happened?"

"Well we made out right there. We got carried away. And then later when my boyfriend passed out, we umm… went to a room and just talked for a while. One thing led to another and suddenly I wasn't a virgin anymore."

"You mean you hadn't even slept with your boyfriend?"

"Nope. I have never been with a man."

"Wow, don't I feel like a slut!"

"Ashley! Stop being so hard on yourself!"

"Sorry. I'm going to get a drink. I haven't got much here cos I didn't know you would be coming. Will juice be alright?"

"Yeah fine. Don't you keep coffee, I mean you drink enough of it?"

"Actually, I can't taste anything other than blood. I can drink and eat what ever I want, but I can't taste it and it has no nutritional influence on me."

"Wow. So like all the times we have been to coffee, you didn't taste anything?"

"Nope, nothing."

I reached to a cupboard to get some glasses and got the last bit of Spencer's favourite juice from another.

I pulled a packet of blood out of another cupboard and poured it into the cloudy glass. I figure she doesn't particularly want to see someone sipping away at blood first thing.

I took the two glasses back into my bedroom and she sat up as I passed it to her.

"But don't vampires like shrivel in the sun?"

"No. We burn. Very slowly. Two and a half hours is about my limit."

"But we always sit outside for like three."

"I know." I laughed "My shoulders are scarred now."

"Why didn't you say? We would have sat inside!"

"Spence, its not big deal. As long as I don't singe again for a while, the scars will be gone in like three months."

"It is a big deal! I like broke your skin! Your perfectly smooth and tanned skin! Shit did I say that out loud?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her. She looked so adorable, the way the light was coming through the open window made her look perfect.

"Stop laughing at me Ash!"

"I'm sorry Spence, you are just like, really cute when you make a butt of yourself!"

"The expressions making an ass out of yourself, Ash."

"I know. But butt has always kind of stuck. For me anyway."

"Right ok."

I drank a little as Spencer downed her juice.

She laughed at me.

"What?"

"You have umm..." she pointed to the side of her mouth and laughed some more.

"Fuck!" I whispered which made her laugh more.

"Wrong side, come here."

I leaned onto her and she wiped the side of my mouth and stared into my eyes.

Her thumb lingered on my mouth a little too long.

"Here." She held her thumb slightly away from my mouth but didn't break eye contact.

I looked from her thumb to her eyes, to her thumb again. On their way back up to her eyes again, my eyes betrayed me and went straight to her lips.

Slowly, I closed my lips over her thumb and sucked the blood off, staring into her eyes the whole time. I watched her eyes flutter as my tongue went over every part of her thumb

I kissed her thumb before I pulled away from it.

"Ashley." she whispered.

"Spencer."

She leaned into me.

I leaned into her.

"ASHLEY! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR! YOU HAVE TWO MINUETS BEFORE I FUCKING BREAK IT DOWN! I SAW YOU GET STABBED LAST NIGHT! YOU BETTER NOT BE DEAD OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

AN:: umm… yeah im getting kicked off so im doin this real fast…

Usual messages XD


	7. Chapter 7

"Hold your fucking horses I'm coming!"

I pulled a hoodie on and went to open my door.

"Fuck, I was so worried Ashley!"

I got pulled into a hug.

"Kyla, you really need to stop swearing so much."

"I learnt from the best."

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"I saw you get stabbed last night, I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"And you couldn't have come sooner."

"Well I just got sober I wanted to make sure it wasn't a like… whatever."

"Ky you aren't sober."

"I guess not. But more than I was when I saw you get stabbed. So it happened?"

"Yeah, and I'm fine now so bye."

"Is that any way to treat me?"

"Kyla. I'm kind of busy."

"Come on Ash, you have all the time in the world for whatever."

"No I really don't so can you just... what were you doing at a gay bar?"

"Umm… nothing. What were you doing there?"

"Umm… I… am gay. I think." I said slowly.

"You think. Aren't you figuring this out like three hundred years late?"

"No Ky. Can you just piss off please?"

Spencer walked into the living room as Kyla took a seat on my couch.

"Oh, hello." Kyla said and raised eyebrow.

Spencer was wearing a tank and a pair of my short shorts which didn't help with what was going on in Kyla's mind right now.

"Spence, this is Kyla, Kyla this is Spencer."

"Hey."

"What did you want Ky?"

"I told you, to see if you were alright."

"Well you have seen me and I am. Go, please!"

"But how come getting stabbed, you didn't heal very fast?"

"I don't know Kyla, and I really don't care. But I'm fine now, you aren't my mother, now go."

"Fine whatever."

"See you later."

"It was very nice meeting you Spencer. Take care of her alright." She winked and walked back out the door.

"Sorry about her."

"Who is she?"

"Kyla. My great, great, etc, granddaughter."

"You had a kid."

"Yeah. Umm… he wasn't planned but I did."

"Wow. And like how did you get round telling them, I mean you do look like you are 16."

"I just had to tell them. Each generation has grown up knowing who and what I am and how important it is not to tell anyone."

"But surely, aren't they all vampires?"

"No. it doesn't work like that."

"Ok… So you are gay now?"

"Umm… I think I'm more gay, then I am straight."

"Bi?"

"Hmm… some how, I don't think so."

She laughed.

"So I was thinking instead of coffee today I would just come here and I will bring some coffee."

"That sounds good, but I will come and meet you at the hospital."

"You don't have to do that."

"No it's alright, I got to get some more blood anyway."

"Ok then. Well I have to get to work so I will see you in a bit."

"Yeah ok."

"Oh does it matter if I steal your clothes." She asked with a pout.

"Of course not. They look amazing on you."

She smiled before she kissed my cheek and left.

What the hell am I getting into?

I mean.

Ok.

I'm gay.

And I desperately want to kiss her.

Spencer.

Those lips.

Her smile, her cute nose.

Her pout.

I can't ever say no to that.

Shit!

I can see myself loving this woman.

I can see myself spending the rest of her life with her.

She's human.

She will die before me!

Fuck, which means that we can't ever be together.

What would she think when she is like, old and grey?

I personally wouldn't mind.

But people would think that I am gold digging or some crap like that. I doubt I will have aged at all.

Maybe in 60 years I will look like I'm 17 rather than 16.

This is so fucking confusing!

**

So I'm walking down the corridor to the blood bank. My heart is pounding in my chest.

I knock on the door.

"Hang on a sec."

I want to run.

But why?

I have done this at least a hundred times before.

I'm screwed.

She opened the door.

"Hey Ash. Come in."

"Hey. How has your day been?"

"Boring. No one died last night, which is a first so I only had a few bodies from yesterday to finish."

"Why didn't you call, I would have come and kept you company so you didn't go crazy talking to the dead people." We laughed.

"It never actually crossed my mind that you would come."

"Spence, I don't think there is a lot that I wouldn't do for you."

"So if I said jump,"

"I'd say how high."

She just looked at me.

Her eyes kept wandering all over my face and landing on my lips.

"We umm…" I gestured towards the door.

"Yeah." her voice cracked and I laughed.

I started to walk back out the door.

"Hey Ash, what about your blood?"

"Oh yeah." I mentally slapped myself as I walked back over to her.

She filled my bag and then took off her lab coat.

She was still wearing my shorts and tank, which I had decided looks very sexy.

"Jim! If anything else comes in, call me. If it doesn't, I'm taking the rest of the day off."

"N...no prob… problem Dr C…Carlin."

**

On the way back to my loft, we stopped at Starbucks to get Spencer some coffee although I offered to buy some from a store.

I told her the password to get in and she laughed at how stupid it is.

She set the coffees down on the side and I poured myself a drink.

I felt her eyes in me all the time.

I knew she wasn't watching what I was doing.

I knew they were wandering.

"You are making me feel nervous."

"That would be a nice change." She smiled

I walked over to the counter that she had sat on.

"Ooo, that wasn't very nice!"

"Maybe not, but it's true."

I raised an eyebrow at her and smiled.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me?"

I stood between her knees and just looked at her.

"Really?"

"Just don't kill me." she laughed nervously.

"Trust me Spence."

"I do. With my life."

I slowly leaned in closer to her.

"Jump Ash." There was a hint of desperation on her voice.

And with that I kissed her. I claimed her lips as mine and nothing was going to stop me.

Her lips were soft and tasted like cherry.

Her tongue ran over my lips, but when I opened my mouth, she didn't go in.

She was teasing me.

Bitch!

No, I didn't mean that!

_What was that about not being able to be with her?_

Shut up I don't care… I just…

She moaned into my mouth and I forced my tongue into her mouth.

Eventually we pulled apart.

We were both breathing heavily.

"Spencer,"

"Ashley" she whispered.

She inched forwards on my counter and wrapped her legs round my back before she kissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

I carried her over to the couch.

She didn't weigh anything.

She moaned into my mouth when I sat on the couch, causing her to straddle me.

"Ash…"

"Hmm?"

I moved us so I was on top of her and she was led on her back.

I pulled back.

"I want you to drink my blood again."

Her cheeks went bright red.

"Why?"

"Because I really liked it last time, and I know how much you did."

I kissed down her neck.

She arched her back into me.

"Please?" she breathed.

My eyes went dark and my fangs grew.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

She stared into mine.

It still surprises me that she doesn't care that my eyes are black and hollow or I have disgusting fangs in my mouth.

"You _will_ stop me?"

"Of course."

I looked at her still unsure.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"With my life."

"So trust me to stop you."

I lowered my head and kissed her neck again.

I could feel her pulse getting faster under my tongue

I could practically see the blood running through her veins.

She gasped as my teeth pierced her skin.

I let some of her blood run onto my tongue before I started to suck.

She dug her hands into my back.

I ran one hand through her hair while the other was supporting my weight.

She pulled me closer to her and moaned

I lowered my whole body onto her.

**

She was led with her head on my chest and her hand making circles on my bare stomach.

I let out a content sigh.

She looked up at me and smiled.

I rubbed circles in her shoulder with my thumb.

She kissed my chin and I smiled.

I looked at the mark on her neck and my heart skipped a beat because of guilt.

She had two puncture marks on her neck that were already starting to bruise.

"That's going to be a hard one to explain." I said softly

"I guess. But I don't care."

I smiled at her.

"I'm going to shower." I yawned

She laughed.

"You are going to sleep well tomorrow aren't you?"

"Yup."

I got up and wandered into the bathroom.

"Spence?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"Would you like, run to the store and grab some coffee and like… I don't know… doughnuts please."

"Why am I getting doughnuts?"

I stuck my head out of the door.

"Just because, please?"

"Fine."

"Thank you. There's some money over there."

I pointed to a little jar on the same counter that Spencer was sat on a few hours ago.

I walked back into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

**

Spencer came back with a four pack of doughnuts and coffee, and then went and showered.

I sighed as I was left alone again.

I stood and looked at the doughnuts.

It was just an idea.

I don't know if it will work.

But I figure she makes all my other senses work, why shouldn't it work with this one.

I tasted her earlier.

I nervously opened the packet and picked one up.

I felt the softness of the dough and stickiness of the sugar.

I smelt the just baked freshness of them. And the sickly sweetness.

Slowly, I brought it up to my lips and opened my mouth.

I tasted the sugar.

I tasted the dough.

I tasted the jam bursting into my mouth.

I smiled to myself as I chewed on the mouthful of doughnut.

"Ash, can I borrow some more clothes?"

"Yeah, sure." I said with my mouth partially full.

"Are you eating? Like really eating."

"Yeah." I smiled.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know Spence." I swallowed and put the doughnut on the side. "But I do know that I haven't been able to feel anything at all for the last three hundred years except you. And the first thing I have tasted in three hundred years was you."

"Wow. So what _could_ that mean?"

I walked over to her and just held her.

"I don't know Spence. I guess it means I have finally done something right."

Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and she kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

I pulled away but still had my arms around her waist and smiled at her.

"I'm really glad I met you Spencer."

"I'm ridiculously happy I didn't take the job in New York."

She sucked in air like she was going to say something else.

"What?"

"I was going to say that having an amazing girlfriend like you totally beats NY shopping."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, I'm your girlfriend?"

"Unless you don't want to be."

"Hell no! I want that more than anything."

She grinned.

"Don't tell me that you are a secret romantic."

"It's what age does to you Spence, you will learn that." I smiled.

She kissed me.

"When do you have to go back to work?" I asked as I kissed her neck.

"Tomorrow, unless I get called."

"Good."

I slowly pushed her backwards into my bedroom and lowered her onto my bed.

**

Shit!

I have fallen for Spencer.

Hard.

It's been like two weeks since she told me to jump.

And I'm waiting outside of her office for her to finish up.

I am trying to surprise her.

I didn't see her yesterday because she said she had something going on with her family and she needed the day to call them and just think about it.

She hasn't told me what it was.

She did tell me though that her family don't know she is gay.

And since she has been gay for like three years, it just shocked me.

I knocked on her door.

"Come in." she sounded tired.

"Hey."

She smiled and walked over to me.

I hugged her, she kissed me.

"I am so happy to see you Bond."

I have grown to love that name.

I even rented Casino Royal last week, but don't tell Spencer that!

I kissed her.

"You going to be done late today baby?"

"Umm… actually it's been quite quiet. I was going to call you actually."

"Really?" I gave her a cheeky smile.

She laughed.

"I need to talk to you about yesterday."

"Spence, you really don't need to explain yourself."

"Ok. But could I ask a huge favour?"

"Anything Spence."

"See, my family are coming down from Ohio at the weekend and they expect me to like, be living in a nice apartment and whatever. Well you have seen my apartment."

"Spence, use mine. I don't mind. But you know I only have one bedroom so they will have to stay in like a motel or whatever."

She flung her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Thank you so much! I owe you!"

"No, you really don't. Do you want me to like, I don't know, evaporate while they are here?"

"No, I don't think I want to spend another day away from you just yet." She kissed me. "And I will pay you back for this. One way or another." Her tongue brushed my ear as she spoke, sending shivers down my spine.

"Fuck." I shivered.

She laughed and kissed my neck.

**A/N:: I worked through a massive writers block to do this so I apologise if its not too good ******

**so yeah… CoachKimm… you still rock so immensely**

**Lauren Love… I DO NOT HATE YOU!! keep smiling! XD**

**Everyone else that reviewed you guys are awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:: sorry if this chapter is kind of soppy… I'm watching P.S I Love You… secretly I'm a sucker for soppy movies :S XD**

We are at dinner.

I am actually eating dinner.

The first proper dinner I have eaten for more than three hundred years!

But I have still had to drink blood.

And that, I hate!

Well… I don't hate that its Spencer's blood I have been drinking.

She wanted me to.

I didn't.

Damn! This is all been so confusing!

I don't even know why I am almost human around her.

But I love it.

And I love her

I think.

Well, I'm almost sure I do.

But what if she doesn't love me back.

What the hell do I do then?

"So what are you going to order? I am so paying for this!"

"Spence, you don't have to!"

"No, I want to. I umm… I love you."

She said it so quietly, I didn't think she said anything.

"What?"

"I umm… I said I umm… I love you."

I smiled.

Do I say it back to her?

I don't know if I feel the same.

Well I think I do.

But what if I say it and I don't mean it.

She looked down.

I can't tell whether she is disappointed or hurt.

She looked up, her eyes were starting to tear but she was trying to blink them away.

"Spence." I said quietly.

She looked straight into my eyes, searching them.

I think I know.

That look changed something inside me.

Made me feel something I can't quite describe.

I never want to be the one to put that look in her eyes again

I will kill whoever does!

"Spencer," I took her hand in mine and rubbed her knuckles with my thumb. "I love you too."

I brought her hand up to my hands and placed a soft kiss onto her knuckles.

She just smiled at me.

**

She is walking along the beach.

I can see her from the pier.

She just walked under it and I jumped over the edge and landed softly behind her.

Hey, I never said anything about not having some special kind of 'abilities' or whatever.

I walked along behind her for a little while and just breathe in the glorious smell that is the woman I love.

"That is starting to get creepy Bond." She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm not as good as that as I used to be."

"No, its just you do it too much now. I always know when you are near me some how."

"Hmm…" I kissed her. "What time do your parents get into town?"

"Five thirty." She kissed me.

"Then I need to go home and sleep for a little while."

Its only early morning, but I haven't slept in a while.

I have been too happy to sleep

"Oh, ok."

"Well you could always come back to the loft with me and I don't know, watch TV or whatever."

"I think I will go to the store first and get some stuff to actually make it look like you eat normally!" she laughed.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"How long have you been out in the sun?"

"A little more than an hour."

I lied. I have been out for going on two hours. Just watching her walking around.

I am starting to sound like a stalker now.

"Then I guess you can come with me." she grinned.

"Make it sound like I'm forcing myself on you why don't you Spencer!"

"Aww! Come here baby!"

She pulled me into a tight hug and still managed to kiss me.

"Damn I love you Spence!" I whispered into her neck.

"I love you too Ash."

"I was wondering, if maybe you would consider moving in with me? I love having you around and I want to be able to wake up next to you every single morning."

"I would love to Ash."

I kissed her hard and let her tongue slide into my mouth after she brushed it along my bottom lip.

"ASHLEY?"

"Shit!" I mumbled as Spencer and I broke apart.

I heard her sigh as Kyla wrapped her arms around my neck

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"It was like two months Kyla. Actually, I don't think it was even that long."

"Right, right." She turned to Spencer. "Hi I'm Kyla."

She hugged Spencer.

"I know, we met."

"Oh yeah, that's right! Sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"Ky, what are you doing on the beach so early?"

"Well I was walking along the sidewalk, but then I saw someone who looked suspiciously like well… you stalking someone and I thought the worse. And then I saw you two kissing and I-,"

"And you just had to come and interrupt."

"Well yeah, since you never told us you were gay, I had to make sure."

"Kyla you are really retarded sometimes."

"I know." She smiled and flicked her hair back.

Spencer just grinned at me and I laughed.

"Why are you even awake now?"

"Kyla! You are not my mother! Technically, I'm yours, so can you just piss off please!"

"That's no way to talk to your grand daughter, no matter how many greats you put in front of it."

"Spence, Ky and I are more like sisters, in a weird sort of way."

"It's true Spence."

She laughed.

"Well if you don't mind Kyla, I need to snatch Ashley away because we have some where to be."

"Ok well I will see you guys later then."

**A,N:: next chapter will be spencers parents visit…**

**What do you guys think is going to happen?**

**Reviewers, I love you guys**

**Coachkimm… you rock my socks! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so Spencer's parents get her in like 30 minuets.

I am scared.

I don't know why.

We don't plan on telling them.

Spencer thinks her Mom will flip!

So we aren't telling them.

She says that they insisted on getting a cab from the airport.

I told her I would go and pick them up in my Escalade.

But she wouldn't let me.

They are staying for a week now.

And Spencer said she will properly move in when they are gone.

I personally don't see the sense in that.

Why doesn't she just move in straight away?

They aren't going to be here all the time.

Oh well.

What ever she wants to do, I will be happy with.

"Hey baby, will you please stop stressing and just sit down!"

"Ash, how am I supposed to calm down when I have my parents coming to my home, which until this morning wasn't even my home, which I am sharing with my lesbian vampire girlfriend! Did I mention my mother is catholic!"

"Maybe once or twice. Spence," I stood up and held onto her shoulders to stop her pacing. "listen to me, everything will be fine! You and I will go out on Monday and we will go to a club or whatever. It is going to be alright. Now give me one last kiss because I can hear people outside the door."

She kissed me as there was a knock at the door.

"I keep forgetting you can do that."

I smiled and opened the door.

"Hi. I'm Paula Carlin. It's nice to meet you."

She held out her hand and I shook it.

I gestured for her to come in.

"Hi Mom, hi dad." Spencer said from the kitchen.

She has decided to take her nerves out on some poor unsuspecting carrot.

"Hi, I am Spencer's Dad, Arthur." He hugged me.

"Hey I'm Ashley Davies."

"Why does that name ring a bell?" Paula asked.

Shit.

"Uuh…well my great, great grandmother was quite famous. Her name was Ashley Davies."

"Ahh yes! I remember her! Wow it's a small world."

"Yeah I guess."

This woman is stupid.

Spencer came and stood beside me.

"Where's Glenn and Clay?"

"Oh, they are going to come down in a few days. They said they had things to do with Chelsea and Madison."

"Are they going to come down too?"

"Great!" she smiled and turned to me. "Ash umm… my brothers are both married and Clay was adopted. He is black."

"Cool. I bet that wasn't easy." I said to Mrs C.

"No it wasn't. So Ashley, are you still in school?"

"No." I went and sat on a couch. "I am twenty three and graduated five years ago. I didn't want to go to college. I have enough money from like inheritance and things like that."

"You aren't making Spencer pay for this place are you?"

"No. We share the rent."

**

Small talk aside, the evening went really well.

Spencer and I are in the kitchen getting the dessert while her parents wander around the loft.

Thank god it's a big loft!

"I never did ask you how you made all your money."

"Yeah, I made a name for myself about 80 years ago. I want to get back into it though."

"How is that going to be possible?"

"I faked my death."

"Right. So what did you do?"

"Musician. I was behind like some of the greatest names in history."

"And you want to go back to being invisible?"

"My whole life I have had to be invisible. I think I want to be seen now."

"I think you might have a point there."

"I know I do." I walked up behind her and kissed her neck. "And I never asked,"

"What?"

"Why were you so cool with me being… well a monster?"

"To begin with, you are not a monster"

She turned around and I pinned her against the work surface.

My hands were either side of her hips.

"And well in Ohio, Vampires never hid themselves. But all the people there hated them because they killed all the cows and dogs. They never killed humans."

"Oh right."

"But that is kind of why my Dad can NEVER find out what you are. He will kill you."

"I would like to see him try!"

"Ash. Just be careful around him, he was the best Vampire hunter in the state."

"Don't tell me, you are descendants of Van Helsing!" I laughed.

"Actually Ash,"

"Are you kidding me!"

"No."

"Damn. Oh well. That really doesn't change how I feel about you. Actually it makes me want you so much more right now."

She smiled.

Her eyes flashed with what I think was lust.

I pressed into her.

She breathed deeper.

I kissed her neck softly.

"This is an amazing loft, it's huge!" Mr C's voice came down the hallway

I quickly stepped away from a very flustered Spencer.

"Thanks Mr C. Did you see the roof?"

"No."

"Here, let me show you."

I led them up the steps and though the door to the roof.

As I opened the door I looked back at Spencer who had started cutting into the dessert and doing anything possible so that she wouldn't have to make conversation, or think about me too much.

I laughed.

**

"It was nice to meet you Ashley, take care of Spencer for me."

"Don't worry Mr C I will."

"I trust you Ash not to let Spencer get with some man who only wants her body."

"Mom!"

I laughed.

"Don't worry Mrs C, I wont let that happen."

"Good."

She hugged both of us and then left with Mr C.

I shut the door and sighed.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Spence, I'm just really tired."

"I'm sorry Ash."

"No I'm not tired like I need to sleep."

I walked over to the cupboard and got a glass.

"Ash, I don't like you drinking that stuff." I got a packet of blood out from under the sink.

"Spence, I don't like seeing you as weak as you get after…that." I said with so much disgust in my voice, I didn't believe it.

"Ash, I wouldn't let you do it if I didn't want you to."

"But did you ever think about what I want!"

Crap!

"Spence, that came out wrong." I walked over to her and hugged her. "I just feel guilty about enjoying hurting you so much."

"It doesn't hurt Ash."

"I don't believe that. I have been killing people long enough to know that it hurts like a bitch. It happened to me Spencer! I think I know that it hurts!"

"But, it doesn't hurt me. I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that everyone else hasn't let you do it willingly?"

I pulled away from her and kissed her.

"I want nothing more than to drink your blood Spence, but I don't want to get too attached."

"Why not? I want you to want me forever." She whispered then kissed me.

"I will Spence, but will you want me forever? When you are old and have aged beautifully, will you still want me then?"

"I think you have your head messed up Ash. I think I should be worried if you will still want me."

"I will Spence. I love you."

"I love you too."

I kissed her neck and bit slowly.

She gasped.

I sucked.

**A/N:: I hope you guys like this one… umm… I dont actually have a lot to say :S**

**Umm…sorry this took longer than normal… I have this essay to do and I just cant get my head around doing it…**

**All the reviewers I think you… im not thanking readers cos it wouldn't kill them to review XD**

**CoachKimm rocks very much and so does LaurenLove XD**

**Mads has told me that she does us this site so if the has read some previous messages I have put here, I will get really embarrassed :S but yeah she is also amazing XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:: Heya Guys! I am really sorry for the wait on this chapter. But like I have said too many people, my laptop is broke and I am having a hard time getting time without interruptions… if that makes sense…**

**W/e XD**

**Enjoy this everyone…**

**Coachkim, you rock immensely!**

**LaurenLove, you also rock!**

**IaMsOo, you are simply amazing. Even if you won't admit it**

**Sparklyleathers08, your review made me laugh and smile… and for that… I shall send Ashley to suck your blood just once… and I guess I can send Spence to kiss it better XD**

******

"What do you want to do tonight Ash? My parents are going to see the sights and stuff today."

"Well there is a new club opening. I think we could do with a chance to let our hair down and just have a good time."

"Then the club it is. What is it called?"

"I'm not sure but I know where it is. I'll just go and make a few calls and get us on the list."

"You can do that?"

"I have connections remember Spence."

I walked out of our bedroom and started calling people.

"Ok so the club is called Tagz."

"Weird name."

"I know. What are you doing today?"

"I think I have to go into work for a few hours and then I am free for the rest of the day."

She smiled

I smiled back

I sat back on the bed next to Spencer.

I leaned into her and pushed her onto her back

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss.

My cell rang.

I groaned as Spencer let go of me.

I ran out to the kitchen and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Ashley?"_ a shaky voice came from the other end.

"Kyla? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"_They said they were going to kill me if I didn't call you and get you to…" _a choking sound came from her and I heard someone being slapped.

"Kyla! Fucking tell me where you are! I will come and get you."

Spencer walked into the kitchen with a concerned look on her face.

"_I don't actually know. It's dark out. I'm outside though. Umm… I can hear the sea…"_

"Ky, just be quiet a sec ok?"

I listened to what was happening in the background.

I heard the sea.

I heard some form of arcade.

I heard… the Pier!

"Ky, I'm on my way. Don't worry its going to be alright."

"_But they will kill you!"_

"No they won't Ky, just hang tight ok."

I shut the phone.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"Some fuckers have Kyla."

"I'm coming with you Ash."

"Spence, they sound dangerous and I am not going to let you walk into something like that!"

"Ash, I want to come!"

"No Spencer!" hurt flashed into her eyes. I stepped closer to her as I pulled on a jacket. "I don't want you to get hurt baby. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything did happen."

"Fine." She whispered. "But call me if you need me."

She kissed me.

I ran out of the door and towards the pier.

I think I know who it is.

If it is who I think it is, that was the last time I will ever see Spencer.

If it is who I think it is, I die tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

I slowed down as I reached the pier.

I thought of all the ways they could kill me.

I thought of how Spencer would find out.

Spencer.

Damn.

I flipped my phone open and called her.

"_Ash! Is everything alright!"_

I listened to her voice asking me if I was ok, shouting my name, trying to get my attention.

"Spence, I am so sorry."

"_What for?"_

"If I am not back in four hours, you need to move on baby."

"_Ash, what the hell are you talking about! You are scaring me baby."_

"Spence, calm down and listen to me." I said all this with no emotion in my voice.

I can't let her know I'm scared.

"Spence, the people who took Kyla, if they are who I think they are, I will probably be dead in the next three hours."

"_Why Ash, what's wrong?"_ she cried.

Tears filled my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall.

"I love you Spencer. I was planning on spending the rest of your life with you." I spoke through her cries. "These last few months have been the best of my life."

"_I'm coming after you! You said you were at the Pier right so,"_

"No Spencer." I cut her off and sighed. "Four hours baby, move on. I love you."

"_I love you Ash. I won't move on. I will try and find you."_

"There probably won't be anything left to find Baby. Kyla will be with you. She will make sure you get all my money and my loft and then you need to move on. Goodbye Spence. I. Love. You!"

I shut the phone off before she could say anything else.

I wiped the tears away with the sleeve of my jacket and walked towards the end of the pier where sure enough, I found Kyla tied to a chair and a person stood on either side of them.

Kyla had blood pouring from her nose and a black eye. She had marks around her neck which only meant one thing.

The bastards forced themselves on her to drink her blood!

I stepped into the light coming from the moon and cleared my throat.

The dark figures turned around and laughed at me.

"Ashley Davies. What a pleasure to meet you again."

"Fuck off Duarte!"

"Such lovely words to your best friend!"

"Madison, leave her alone." The male said

"Oh now you defend me! How the hell could you do this to your own grand-daughter!" I pointed towards Kyla.

"I didn't do anything to her Ash!"

"Whatever Aiden! Just fucking let her go! I'm the one you wanted anyway!"

Madison bent over Kyla and untied her.

She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Go back to my loft. I have told Spence… well I'm sure she will tell you. Make sure she gets ALL my money and my houses." I whispered to her.

"Ash I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I'm ok with it. I think. Just tell Spencer I love her again. And give her these." I reached into my pocket and pulled out two silver bands.

"Fuck! Ash I am so sorry!"

"Just go Ky, be with her. Don't let her come after me. Four hours. Then let her come I guess."

She ran back up the pier.

I turned back to face them.

"So you finally tracked me down. It's been what, two hundred years?"

"About that yeah."

"I know you two are stronger than me put together, but I'm not going down without a fight."

"Aiden, just catch her!"

He lunged for me and I sprung backwards, onto a roof.

He jumped up after me and I ran.

I'm faster than him

I always have been

Even when we were humans.

But he loves a chase so I figure id give him one.

But before I knew what hit me, something actually hit me and I blacked out.

**

I woke up, suspended in the air.

I tried to move my hands but I only got a searing pain through them.

I tried to move my feet and got the same.

I moved my head and saw that my hands and feet had huge meat hooks going through them.

Suddenly it dawned on me how they planned to kill me.

I am going to burn in the sun.

A sure fire way to kill a vampire.

I sighed as I felt warmth on my back and hung my head to look at the floor. There was a clock and a large note.

_Fucker!_

_This is for killing all of your friends_

_Now you know how they felt!_

_You put up a good fight._

_P.S at 10am the phone taped you your shoulder will ring the last person you rang._

_I am guessing they mean something to you so they get to hear you die._

I felt sick.

How could anyone do that!

I looked at the clock. 6:00.

In an hour I have no doubt Spencer will be out looking for me.

I hope she does.

I don't want to die yet.

Let the pain begin.

**A/N:: hey guys… another update… im inspired and I got time alone so… I got to write another one… ok so..**

**I was thinking of writing a sequel to Spashley… who wants that… tell me!**

**The usual people are amazing!**


	13. Chapter 13

9:55

All the skin on my back has burned.

All of the bare skin on my body has burned.

But some how, I haven't burned as fast as I normally do.

I have no idea what is taking so long

The pain is excruciating!

I know I have at least second degree burns.

It shocks me that no one has seen me.

Although, it's not like anyone is around.

I am at some deserted church.

Hanging from four pillars…

On meat hooks.

I have just about given up the will to live.

If Spencer has any sense she would have given up by now.

Kyla would have made her.

I hear a dial tone coming from the phone on my shoulder.

It goes onto speaker automatically.

Aiden was good.

"_ASHLEY! Where the Fuck Are you!"_

"Spence," I croak.

"_Ash, are you alright? Where are you? What did they do to you? Kyla told me you were dead!"_

"Spence, I don't know quite where I am." I forced my voice to get stronger for her. "But I do know that I am at some old church that is barely standing."

"_Well there are only like 5 churches around here. And one of them isn't falling down, and we have already been to two of them."_

"Hurry Spence, please"

"_I'll be there baby, don't worry."_

"I'm sorry Spence."

"_Shut up Ash! I will be there in a sec. I love you!"_

"Spence! Stay on the phone with me. I don't want to be alone."

"_Anything Ash. Ok we are leaving the loft now."_

"Don't bring Kyla. Please. I don't need her to see me like this."

"_Why? What have they done to you?"_

"Umm… I'm burning Spence. But I'm supposed to be dead now. And I honestly have no idea why I'm not a pile of dust on the floor."

"…" I heard her say something to Kyla about where to look for me. She sent her to the beach. _"Ok Ash, she has gone somewhere else. Who where those people?"_

"Some old friends of mine. I umm… I killed Madison's boyfriend, who I didn't know was her boyfriend."

"_Are they Vampires as well?"_

"Yeah. I turned them. They were dying and wasn't ready to let go of my best friends. I thought she had forgiven me for Jake. Obviously she didn't."

"_I can get my dad to do something about them if you want Ash."_

"No. It might lead him to me, and I really done want that right now."

"_Alright, well I'm coming up to a church. Wait! Is that you? Hanging from those pillars." _Her voice got angry and sad at the same time.

"Yeah. Yeah it is Spence."

The wind blew and stung every inch of me.

I screamed.

"_Fuck! Ash, I'm coming as fast as I can!"_

"No Spence stop!"

"_What! Why?"_

"Something's happened and I don't want it to hurt you."

"_Ash, I know you are trying to look out for me but I'd rather be hurt than have you dead!"_

I know my eyes have gone dark and hollow

I know my fangs have showed their ugly heads.

I know I have gone feral.

Although my thoughts are sane, I guarantee that I won't try and rip Spencer to pieces the moment I see her.

The moment I smell her.

"Please, Spencer."

The line went dead.

"Ash! Shit! You look like crap"

I start to snarl like an angry dog.

I can't control what I am doing

It's like some out of body thing.

I know what I am doing.

But all of my control has been lost

"Run!"

I saw the hooks ripping through my feet because of my struggling against them

"Spencer! RUN!" I manage to scream before my whole body drops from the hooks.

She's just stood there, watching me in horror.

I watch as I throw her up against a pillar and sniff her like an animal

"Ash, Ash it's me baby, its Spencer."

She placed a hand on my cheek.

I lunged for her neck but she pushed me away with all of her strength.

Usually I would be stronger than her but this has all weakened me

She realised this and took her chance to thrust me against the wall.

I screamed because of the open wound that was my skin

"Ashley, I know this isn't you, and I know what you need to do but I don't know if you will stop."

I watched as I squirmed under her grip

Her voice was soft, caring, loving.

She reached to the floor and picked something up, still pressing me against the wall.

"But I love you."

She stepped back and held a sharp rock to her hand.

I ran to the other end of the old church.

The smell of her blood reached my nose

I watched as I tried to resist it.

I couldn't.

She braced herself as I ran towards her.

I knocked her to the floor and sat in her lap as I sucked on her hand for all I was worth.

"I need more!" I panted.

She offered me her neck.

Everything inside me was screaming for me to refuse her.

But I watched as I latched onto her next an drained her of almost every drop of blood she had.

"Ash." She whimpered.

As soon as her voice registered in my ears, I got control of what I was doing again.

Slowly I pulled away from her and ran to a shaded corner that was still standing in the church grounds.

I watched as she didn't move.

My heart started beating in my throat as I approached her

I saw her chest rising and falling.

That's got to be good right.

Right?

I picked her up and ran with her

All my strength has returned and I have healed almost completely.

I led her on our bed and called Kyla.

Damn!

She is so pale!

**A/N:: ok im going to be honest with you guys… I am feeling a lot of pressure to keep the standard of these up because so many of you are giving me amazing feel good reviews… so please tell me if they do slip in standard or whatever…**

**Coachkimm rocks and so does everyone else that reviewed**

**Mads rocks and so does Natt… but w/e**

**Review people**


	14. Chapter 14

"Ky, tell me she's going to be ok!"

"Ash, we need to get her to the hospital. She needs blood!"

"I have tons in the cupboards."

I walked out of the room.

My head is spinning.

I know what I should do.

I need to get her to a hospital where she can get the medical attention she needs.

Kyla's a doctor.

But she needs to be somewhere that people can actually do things for her.

"Ash. You need to take her to A&E or she will definitely die!"

"I fucking did this to her Ky."

"I know Ash, and I know how bad you feel about doing it. But you need to do something NOW!"

I stumbled slowly back to the bedroom

I looked down at Spencer lead lifeless on our bed.

I placed a kiss on her forehead as I scooped her up.

"I will be there as soon as I can ok. Just go and get her seen to."

All I could do was nod as Kyla opened the door of the loft for me.

I ran.

**

I have been sat in this room for the last two days.

Kyla has come with food and blood.

I drank the blood when no one was looking.

Spencer has been in critical condition for all this time.

The doctors say that she has almost all her blood back but is still at risk of strokes and stuff like that.

I have contemplated going and standing in the sun for hours.

But when she does wake up she will want me here.

I think

I hope

What if she doesn't

What of she'd rather I just left her.

"Ashley?" a faint voice filled the silent room.

I clutched onto her hand

"I'm here Spencer. Do you want me to go?"

"No. Stay. Please."

"Spence, I am so sorry!"

She shook her head as I tightened my grip on her hand.

"I love you Spencer."

"I love y…you too Ash…ley."

"You need to rest Spencer, I will go and find a doctor."

I walked out of the door and towards the nurse's station.

"Hey umm… my umm… friend has just woken up."

I say calmly

"Who is your friend Miss?"

"Uh, Spencer Carlin."

"Ok Miss we will page Doctor Harris for you."

"Thank you."

My head was in the clouds.

I can't focus on anything.

All I want to do right now is run

I know what I have done to her.

I know that I can't ever let myself drink her blood again.

No matter how much she begs

Or how much I may need to.

Never.

If I walk out that door and leave, she will be alright

She will be safe

From me

From them

From everything that is hunting me.

I stand and look at the door for a while.

I think about what I would do if I did go through those doors

How I would live with myself after I leave her.

The one person that loves me and is depending on me.

I shake my head and turn around

How the hell could I ever think of leaving her?

I need her just as much as she needs me

If not more.

I sit back in the chair beside her bed.

"Miss Davies, my name is Doctor Harris I am Miss Carlin's doctor."

"Hello. Is she alright?"

"There is still high risk of her having a stroke or rejecting the blood that is being pumped into her. Her heart could give out at any moment, so we are going to move her to a different part of the ICU so she gets better care."

"But is she going to be alright?"

"Well you got her here just in time. If none of those things happen then she should be just fine. She might have slight memory loss but that is all."

"And if those things do happen? Do you think she will be able to pull through it?"

"Honestly? No. I think that her body is still too weak to be able to fight much of a battle."

"Thank you for your honesty Doctor."

I grabbed onto her hand and heard her sigh as she slept.

Once the doctor left the room I brought her hand to my mouth and place a soft kiss on it.

"Spencer, I know you are probably asleep right now, but I needed to tell you something. You know I love you. You know I am in love with you. And I would never do anything to hurt you. Well, intentionally."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I know we haven't been together long but I have no idea why I have fallen so ridiculously in love with you. When you get better babe, I need to ask you something."

"Why can't you ask me now?" she whispered and it made me jump.

"Spence,"

"Ask me now Ash."

"Spence I don't think it's the right time."

"Ash, you heard the doctor. Ask me now."

I got up and sat beside her on her bed.

Her hand was still in mine.

I moved her thumb over her knuckles.

"Umm… I was umm… I… umm..."

"Come here."

I leaned into her and she kissed me.

It was full of passion and love.

It was the perfect kiss.

I pulled away so I could see her whole face but still feel her breath on my cheeks.

"Marry me Spence?"

I said so quietly, I wasn't sure she heard me.

Her eyes searched mine for a while.

She pulled me back into a kiss.

"I would love to marry you Ash."

We smiled.

"I know we haven't been together long but I just feel like this is it. You know?"

"Yeah I do. Kyla gave me two silver bands and said you wanted her to give them to me."

"Yeah I was planning on asking you once your parents went home. Shit what are we going to tell your parents!"

"Crap! I don't know. Umm… we will just tell them that I umm…"

"Got attacked by a vampire."

"Actually that might work. We will get dad onto the vampires who nearly killed you."

"But it would lead him back to me eventually Spence."

"So we tell them."

"Only if you are sure he won't kill me. I don't want to die just yet."

"I don't think it will be dad that has the problem. We did have a few vampire friends in Ohio, but that was because they were like you."

"Ok. Well I need to call Kyla and tell her you woke up."

"How long was I out for?"

"Three days. You know I am never going to forgive myself for what I did to you."

"Ash-,"

"It shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry."

"Stop it! If its anyone's fault its mine! I knew how you would react to the smell of my blood and I knew there was a massive chance that you wouldn't be able to stop. So stop blaming yourself!"

"I'm not doing it again. Ever."

"That's what you think."

She smiled.

I kissed her and walked out of her door.

I need air.

So I walked to the elevator and went down to the front entrance.

I walked into Kyla.

"Hey Ash, how's Spencer?"

"She awake. She woke up about an hour and a half ago."

"Oh right. Umm, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"That guy the other night, you said I was his grand daughter."

"Yeah I did."

"So like, he is?"

"Yeah. That was your dad many generations ago."

"What a butt head!"

"Yeah I know."

I laughed.

"I asked her to marry me Ky."

I sighed and watched an ambulance pull into A&E.

"But you haven't been together very long. How long has it been? Three months?"

"I know Ky. But I think I have been around long enough to know that what we have is special. It's different."

"Well as long as you two are happy."

"We will be. But Ky, she might not pull through this. The doctor said her heart could just crash without warning."

"Well at least she is awake now right?"

"Yeah I guess. I'm going back up, are you coming?"

"Yeah I was on my way anyway."

We made our way back to the 5th floor in silence.

As we got out of the elevator people rushed past us with crash carts.

"Ky! They are going into Spencer's room!"

I shouted and ran after them.


	15. Chapter 15

"_She's crashing! Hand me the paddles!"_

"_Charging."_

"_Clear!"_

I watched as Spencer's body jumped off the bed.

Tears are streaming down my face.

Kyla is stood next to me trying to comfort me.

But what comfort can she give me.

She isn't Spencer

Spencer's in there.

Dying.

"_Charge again! Clear"_

I pressed my head against the glass and watched her slip away.

"I love you Spence."

I whispered as the doctor told the nurses to push some drug.

"_Clear! How long has she been down?"_

"_Almost an hour Dr. Harris."_

"TRY AGAIN!" I screamed.

They all turned around and looked at me.

Doctor Harris nodded to the nurse by the crash cart.

"_Charging"_

"_Clear."_

Fuck!

"_Time of death, 16:34. Inform her family."_

I fell on the floor and cried.

"Ash, come on. Get up. Look its Spencer's family."

Spencer.

"Ashley what happened to her?"

Her.

Spencer

"Uh, Mr, Mrs C, I think we should go take a seat. Come on Ash."

C.

Carlin.

Spencer.

Kyla dragged me to the waiting room.

I curled up in a chair and pulled my knees to my chest

"Kyla?"

"Something happened the other night."

"I did something the other night or well day. Spence and I were going to tell you what I am about to but we couldn't find the right time."

"Just tell us Ashley"

Mr C said softly.

Spencer.

"I am a vampire. She said that you would be ok with it because you knew some in Ohio?"

"That depends. Do you kill humans?"

Mrs C asked.

Her blue eyes went through me like knives

Her eyes are so similar to Spencer's.

Spencer!

"Not since I met Spencer. I don't want to. I didn't want to before. I hardly ever did before, but it was like only one a week or less I swear!"

"What did you eat the rest of the time?"

"I drank blood from packets from the blood bank."

"Right. So what happened to Spencer?"

Spencer.

Damn.

"Well about a week ago Kyla got taken by some old friends of mine. I went after her and well, they caught me and left me to die. Spencer came after me and it was too late. I had already gone feral."

Kyla looks shocked

I forgot to tell her this.

"She came and I fell from the hooks I was hanging on. I tried to stop myself I swear I did! But she cut her hand open for me. And then she offered me her neck. I'm so sorry Mr and Mrs C, I couldn't stop. I..."

"Ashley. If she willingly let you drink her blood and if she knew what the risks are then it isn't your fault." Paula said softly.

"But she's dead because of what I did!"

"She's dead?" Mr C asked.

All I could do was nod.

"Well she finally stopped disgracing our family." Paula spat.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on dear, you must have known she was gay! She didn't hide it very well."

"Yeah I did know she was gay. We uh, we were together."

"It's ok Ash." Mr C said as he hugged me.

"Arthur, deal with the paperwork and let's go home."

She turned and left.

How could someone be so cold?

Her daughter just died!

I pulled away from Arthur.

His eyes were full of tears.

"Ashley, we might be able to bring her back. I know some people. How about I come to your loft tonight and we will talk about this."

"How do I know this isn't a set up for you to kill me?"

I tried to make it sound like a joke.

But I was scared.

I want Spencer back.

"Because I want my daughter back Ashley. And I think you two make a really amazing couple."

"Thank you sir."

"Please Ash, call me Arthur. It's not like you aren't older than me!" he laughed "I should call you Ms Davies!"

"Ugh! Don't! You make me feel old!"

"See you later Ash."

He walked out of the room and to the nurse's station to sign some papers.

I walked back to Spencer's room.

She was still led on the bed.

She looked so peaceful.

I kissed her forehead and whispered 'I'm sorry'

I really hope we can bring her back.

And even if this is a set up tonight,

I guess I deserve it.

**A/N:: uh, I'm sorry guys… I had to kill Spencer. **

**My laptop is fixed and I will be getting you updates as often as I can… I have a lot of school work to do.**

**Uh,**

**Sparyleathers08… you are amazing! :P**

**Coachkimm… you rock!**

**Uh… and the rest of my reviewers 3**


	16. Chapter 16

Someone knocked at my door.

"Hey Arthur. Who is that?"

I pointed to the small man that was following him into my loft.

"Hey Ashley, um this is Dr Leroy. He is a witch doctor that has helped me out a few times."

"Yeah but has he ever brought anyone back to life?"

"Ash, I need you to be really optimistic."

"That isn't going to happen Mr C."

"Well try or this isn't going to work. Did you get her body?"

"Yeah, I stole her earlier and she's creeping me out in my freezer."

"Ms Davies," the old guy finally spoke "we need to clear a space and lay the body in the centre of a circle do you have any candles?"

Could this get anymore stereotypical!

"Yeah, Mr C, they are all in the bathroom, under the sink. I'll go and get Spencer."

I walked right to the back of my loft where there was a small room.

My walk in fridge.

It's where I keep extra blood.

And now,

It's where I keep Spencer.

I had placed her in the centre of the fridge.

She still looked calm and peaceful

Her lips were slightly blue.

Her skin was white.

I touched her

She was cold.

But I still felt that burst of electric warmth.

I cradled her in my arms and carried her into my living room where the doctor had pushed everything to one side.

Mr C had set up candles in a circle and lit them

The doctor pointed towards the centre of the circle.

I stepped over the candles and place Spencer down.

"What now?"

I asked as I walked back out.

"He says some verse thing and does a little dance."

"It's that simple?"

"You need to have more faith in magic, Ms Davies."

"Oh no, I have faith in magic, just not this. But what ever floats your boat."

"Ash, please be nice to him."

"I'll be nice to him when he brings Spencer back."

Doctor Leroy opened a book and started rocking backwards and forwards on his heels.

He was muttering something under his breath as he started to move around the circle.

Nothing was happening

Why isn't anything happening!

"He said that if this will work is she will get her colour back and be in some kind of coma for a few days while her body repairs itself."

"Right ok. But I kind of expected big gusts of wind?"

I whispered back to Mr C.

On cue, a huge gust of wind blew through my loft.

It created some sort of like…

I don't know it was a dust screen around her.

I didn't know I had that much dust around here!

I'm firing the maid!

When the dust settled back down Spencer was stood up

Her eyes were closed but she was stood up.

The colour had some back to her cheeks.

She looked alive.

She looked like she was sleep walking.

Mr C nudged me forwards as she started to fall.

"Is that it? Is it over?"

I said once I caught he and lowered he to the floor

"Yes. Now you have to be patient and just wait for her to wake up."

Dr Leroy said quietly.

I sat with her in my lap as they cleared up the candles.

"Wait! Won't she start to smell and do that thing that dead people do?"

"She shouldn't-,"

"If it worked."

I finished for him.

Mr C led him to the door then came back and helped me get her into our bed.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well I go back to Ohio with Paula. I think its best that for now she thinks Spencer is dead. I mean, she isn't too thrilled that Spencer is gay. And she doesn't like that Spence couldn't tell us herself. But she made it obvious enough."

"She didn't make it very obvious to me."

I said sadly.

"Yes, but she grew up with us. Hell, she is my daughter! I just knew."

"I wish my dad was like you Mr C."

He just smiled and hugged me.

"Take care Ash. I will send Glenn and Clay down in a few days to help you look after her while she is like this."

"Mr C you don't have to do that, I really don't mind. I mean, I love her. I will do anything for her."

"I know Ash. And call me Arthur."

"Uh, Arthur, uh… Mr C, I asked her to marry me."

He smiled again.

Then he hugged me again.

"I'm proud of you Ashley. And I can't wait for you to become part of our family."

"Thank you Mr C."

**

Dr Leroy said a few days right?

How many days are a few days?

Three days… right?

So Spencer should be awake by now right?

It's been four days!

Clay came yesterday and gave me a hand.

And Glenn is due here tomorrow.

I need her to wake up

I keep thinking that she is breathing.

I mean logically, she should be breathing.

But I mean… logic means nothing to me anymore.

Logic says I should be dead.

But Spencer.

She needs to be alive.

She needs to breathe for me.

Shit!

I'm whipped!

So I'm watching Spencer while she is… out.

And I can't believe that I am responsible for this

Someone knocked at the door.

Its 11pm!

Who the hell could this be!

"Oh my gosh Ash! I have been trying to reach you for the last four days! I thought you had done something stupid or that thing with Spencer's Dad was a set up!"

"No Ky, I'm doing ok."

"Did it work?"

"Well she's less dead. But her heart isn't beating and she still isn't breathing."

"Have you tried CPR?"

"Well the Doctor said that she would start breathing on her own. I don't want to break her ribs as well!"

"Ok. But really Ash, are you alright?"

"I think so. Clay helped me last night and Glenn is coming tomorrow. Or was it the other way round? I can't remember."

"Do you want me to do anything?"

"You could run to the blood bank for me."

"That's gross Ash! Why can't you do that yourself?"

"Because I don't want to be away from Spencer."

I said matter of factly.

"Ok then. I will come back tomorrow with your blood. Anything else? Normal food?"

"No, I can't taste it anymore."

"I'm sorry Ash."

"No don't be. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok Ash, bye"

"See ya!"

I sighed and walked back into our bedroom.

I opened a window then led back on the bed.

"Please wake up baby"

I whispered before I kissed her head and laid my head on her chest.

I listened really hard to her chest, willing her heart to beat

Daring it not to

"I love you."

I whispered and kissed her again.

But this time when I put my ear to her chest,

This time when I listened to her heart,

Something thudded.

Her heart thudded!

**A/N:: I love you guys and the reviews I have been getting!**

**Sparkyleathers08… you are like seriously amazing! If I could hug you right now I would : ) You rock!!!**

**Gamil… you are awesome! Be who you are alright!**

**Coachkimm… you rock… and you know it : )**


	17. Chapter 17

"Spencer?"

I whispered.

"Come on baby. Do it again."

Her heart beat again.

"Now just breathe baby. Come on."

Her heart is beating regularly now.

If she doesn't breathe soon, her heart will just die.

I kept my eyes on her stomach, waiting for the rise and then the fall.

I waited for what seemed like my life time.

Until it happened.

She breathed!

"Wake up baby. Come one. Open your eyes for me."

I grabbed onto her hand and led with my head on a pillow.

I watched and waited.

**

I woke up staring into deep blue eyes.

"Spence?"

"Hey."

"Hey."

She smiled.

I leaned in and kissed her.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too baby. But I can't do this anymore."

"What? Spence please."

"I'm sorry Ash. I love you but I am just too scared now."

"Spence, please just give me another chance."

"Ash, you are pathetic."

She got up and walked out of the loft.

**

I didn't want to open my eyes.

I didn't want that nightmare to be true.

I heard her take a deep breath beside me.

Well at least she is still here.

I noticed that I was still holding onto her hand.

No

She was holding onto mine.

My eyes shot open as she squeezed.

I looked over at her and she was still sleeping.

If you can even call it sleeping.

"Ash?"

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Spence? I'm here."

"Where am I?"

"You are led in our bed. In my… our loft."

"Good."

She turned her head and looked at me.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Waking up."

"What's wrong Ash?"

"You aren't going to leave me are you?"

"Never Ashley. Why would you even think that?"

"I had a dream."

"A dream is a dream baby. They are made up of fears and thoughts. But if you don't kiss me soon I can't promise anything."

I laughed but didn't hesitate to kiss her.

"So how long was I dead for?"

"A week! I swear Spence, if you didn't wake up I don't know what I would have done."

"What happened while I was, dead?"

"Well nothing really. I mean your mom still thinks you are dead. Your dad and your brothers both know you are gay and well I guess the rest of the world still thinks you are dead."

"Right. Ok."

"Let's move."

"Why?"

"Well we don't have to but I mean I just thought it would be a little awkward for you living round here now everyone thinks you are dead."

"And where did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I lived in a little town about 200 years ago. It was like in a huge clearing in a forest."

"It sounds nice. Let's go there."

She kissed me.

"You need to take it easy for a bit Spence."

"Really."

"Yeah Spence."

"Why?"

She pouted

She looks so sexy and amazing right now!

"Because, I don't want you to end up like you were yesterday."

"What, dead?"

"Yeah. I love you too much to do that to you again."

"Fine. How long do I have to wait?"

"A few days?"

"Fine. So when do you want to get married?"

"Whenever you want to Spence."

"Next week."

"Ok."

I smiled and kissed her.

"And then we will move just after."

"Alright. When are we going to tell my mom I'm alive?"

"I have no idea. Which reminds me, I'm going to go call your dad. You need to get some rest and I will be back in about an hour."

I kissed her again before I picked up my cell and rang Mr C.

It seems that everything is right with my world.

For now.

_**AN:: Ok, so I personally don't like this chapter.**_

_**I don't know why, but I don't like it.**_

_**I have a vague idea what I want to do with this story, but I don't know whether you guys will stick by it or not :S… **_

_**I guess I will have to write it and see :S**_

_**Ok so the usual messages here**_

_**Along with**_

_**Sparkyleathers… is like totally amazing *huge smiles and hugs***_

_**And thank you to everyone that reviewed and goodnight **_


	18. Chapter 18

"Will you let me go outside today?"

"Maybe"

"Tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

"Ash! Why not!"

"Spencer, you are supposed to be dead. This whole building thinks you are dead. And what if when we are outside, we see someone you know."

"But Ash, I'm going mad in here!"

"I know baby." I crossed the room and sat on the couch with her. "But I have been looking for a house."

"Where?"

"A little town in New Hampshire called Droves."

"There's no such place Ash."

"There is. It's a really small place in the forest. It has a population of about two hundred people."

"I have never heard of it."

"Yeah, not many people have. But I promise Spence, you will love it there."

"Will I be able to get a job?"

"I think so. There's a hospital about half an hour from the town and failing that there are shops there."

"What about your music career?"

"I can do that later. Plus, gay marriage is legal in New Hampshire."

"That's good. Shall we wait to get married there then?"

"Yeah I think that would be good. When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible."

I smiled at her and kissed her.

"Spence, are you sure you aren't still mad at me?"

"I was never mad at you Ash. I love you and nothing will change that."

"But I killed you!" I frowned

"You didn't kill me. The stroke killed me."

She tucked some hair back behind my ears and cupped my cheek.

I closed my eyes and kissed her hand.

My phone rang in my pocket.

I sighed as I went to answer it.

"Cant you leave it?"

Her hand was still on my cheek.

I kissed her lips and looked at the caller ID. Kyla.

"I can't, its Kyla."

She groaned as I opened the phone.

"What?"

"_Hello to you too Ash. How was your day? Oh it was fine thanks what about yours..,"_

"Ok Kyla, stop with the sarcasm. What did you want, I'm busy."

"_Cant you leave Spencer alone for like a second! Seriously Ash, every time I ring you are doing something with her! I think I preferred it when she was dead."_

"You fucking take that back now!"

"_Whoa touchy! What's wrong with you?"_

"Nothing! You just never wish anyone dead Ky."

"_Fine whatever, I'm sorry."_

By this time Spencer had sat on my lap and was kissing my neck.

"What uh… what do you want… or need or… whatever?"

"_Just to chat. How are things going with your house hunt?"_

"Fine."

"_Is that going to be the extent of your conversational skills today?"_

"Tonight… and yes"

I moaned as Spencer worked on taking off my shirt, kissing me all the time.

"_Are you having sex!"_

"Not yet. You done?"

"_Ugh! Yeah I'm going! I'm coming over tomorrow night. Bye"_

I threw my phone against the wall and pushed Spencer off of the couch and onto the floor.

**

I am so lucky.

I am so glad that she has forgiven me.

I am so lucky because I get to wake up every night and know that she is going to be there for me.

With me.

We are moving today.

The truck comes at about 11am.

And then we go.

Spence and I hop on a plane and head out to our new lives.

Together.

She rolled over and snuggled into me.

I persuaded her to sleep for a little while.

She started to stir

"Hey."

I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Hey. So today." She sighed happily

"Today." I smiled.

"What about Kyla and your family?"

"We will keep in touch some how Spence."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we always do."

"So tell me what our new home is going to be like. I want to know what the town looks like and what our house looks like."

"You can't wait until we get there? I kind of wanted it to be a surprise?"

She pouted and said "Aww, but I want to know now."

"Well it's in the middle of a huge forest. The town is on a rarely used road, kind of like Radiator Springs in that movie uh… Cars, but instead of dessert around it, there's trees and a huge river about a mile or two out if town."

She closed her eyes like she was trying to imagine it in her head.

"The main road had a few stores off of it and there's a little parade square. That has a few more stores off of it and there it a small gas station. There are about a hundred houses, give or take a few and it seems that everyone know everyone."

She started to smile.

"So where is our house?"

"I'm getting there Spence." I say softly before I continue, "So you take a left and keep going on that road and cross over the river, the trees are either side of you and you can see deer running happily through the forest. They are protected in this town, so there are no hunters shooting their noisy guns. The hospital is right ahead of you. That's where you start work next month. They can't wait for you to take over the place in the blood bank."

"You already got me a job?"

"Yeah. I know you were worried about it and I wanted to get everything sorted so it was a smooth move."

She kissed me and started drawing pictures on my bare stomach.

It sent soft electric shocks all through my body.

I sighed.

"So you drive back into town and turn back onto that road and drive to the other side of town. Take the last right and follow the road as it bends to the left up the hill. Trees are still around you but you can hear and smell that there is water near by. Look out of the window and you see that right ahead of you is a waterfall. It's not huge but its big enough to take your breath away. The water falls into the river that runs past town. Already you know this place is calming and you are going to like it here. But when the road bends to the right and the trees thin slightly, you see it. You see the house that you are going to live in. the house that will become your favourite place in the world. It's small, but it's big enough for you and me."

"And a kid or two?"

That took me by surprise.

"Uh, maybe. I mean, if you want. I didn't know you wanted kids."

"Someday I do. If you do?"

"I would love to have kids with someone I love Spencer."

She smiled and I kissed her softly.

"I can't wait to get out there and see our house and the little town. I have always wanted to live somewhere like that."

"I know baby."

We smiled at each other for a while.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Come on, lets finished getting packed up."

"Ash," she grabbed my hand as I went to get off the bed. "When we get on that plane, I want everything to be forgotten about. I don't want us to start a new life together if you still have regrets about anything that has happened since we met."

"Ok." I smiled.

"What do you think about getting a dog?"

"A dog? Yeah I like that idea. What did you have in mind?"

"An Akita."

"They are huge!"

"I know. But they are so cute and cuddly!"

"Yeah I guess they are." I laughed.

I looked at her.

I took in the way her hair moves when she laughs

I took in the dimples when she smiles

I got lost in her eyes that shine just that little bit brighter when she looks at me.

I think I have finally got it right.

_**A/N::**_

_**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while!**_

_**I have been really busy…**_

_**But the more reviews I get, the more I will actually want to write and what ever. **_

_**I have found myself being very uninspired recently.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who **_**has**_** reviewed. **_

_**I love you all and you all are amazing**_

_**The people who rock, you know you rock and don't need me to tell you all the time (A)**_

_**Till next time**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Ash," she nudged me awake. "Ash, I think there is someone downstairs."

"It's just a racoon Spence," I mumbled.

I am sleeping. At night. The move took a lot out of me. We have been out here for about four days and we are totally unpacked. I haven't slept in those four days because I know how much Spencer hates boxes around.

So I unpacked everything and even burned the boxes.

She finally persuaded me to sleep but there are still a few things that need to be done.

"Ash." She moved closer to me and I could hear that her heart was beating fast.

She was scared.

I sighed and pulled myself up.

"Fine, I will go check it out." I kissed her and pulled on a pair of boy boxers and a hoodie that were led beside the bed.

As soon as the cold air woke me, I knew there was something in else in the house with us. Something that wasn't a bug or a rat.

It's bigger.

The heartbeat is stronger.

"Stay here Spence. No matter what, stay in this room."

"Ash, you are scaring me."

"Just lock the door behind me. Don't open it unless I say the password to my loft ok. You remember what that is, don't you?"

She nodded and I left the room cautiously and quickly checked the rest of the first floor for anything that shouldn't be there.

I found nothing.

I knew I wouldn't.

I just didn't want to go downstairs.

I didn't want to face him.

I walked down the stairs as quietly and as quickly as I could.

I saw a figure with its back to me, searching the cupboards.

"Where the hell do you keep your blood Ashley? Of course, I could go upstairs and have a little nibble on that fine woman that was in your bed. Since when are you gay Ash?"

"Aiden, what the fuck do you want?"

"Nice to see you too baby!" he smirked as he turned around.

"I'm not your baby anymore Aiden. The last time I saw you, you tried to kill me!"

"It wasn't me." he lowered his head. "It was Madison."

"You helped her Aid!"

"She was going to kill me!"

"So you figured you would help her kill me instead?"

"You never told me we had a kid."

"You didn't have it, I did."

"You never told me."

"Why should I have? It was a mistake."

"I'm sorry Ash." He sighed, "I never stopped loving you."

I stared blankly at him as he moved towards me.

"No Aiden. What did you expect! To just come walking back into my life and still have room for you!" I said quietly but angrily. "You left me. You ran away. With Madison. And I have found someone else. Someone that I love with all my heart. And I am not leaving her."

He stepped even closer and moved my hair out of my eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry for the other month,"

"Do you know what you put me through? Do you know what it feels like to be cooked? And have your hands and feet ripped apart! And then, to top it all off, I killed my fiancé! And I will never forgive myself for that."

"But isn't she-,"

"Why did you come here Aiden? Where is Madison?"

"Actually, she is why I came. You know that cult of Demons and Wizards we got involved with?" I nodded. I remembered too well. "Well their leader died or got killed or whatever. But Madison was right there to take over. She's leading all these… _things_ that only want to either kill humans or mess with them."

"So? What do you expect me to do about it?"

"You are strong. You are stronger than I am. Madison may be stronger than you. But together, we could beat her. We could kill her. Or at least imprison her. And you would become the leader. Their queen."

"No. No! I'm not nearly killing myself for that!"

"But,"

"No Aiden! I like my life here! I'm not about to risk losing it all just s-,"

"Just so a war doesn't start. A war that we both know the humans will lose."

"What about Spencer. We are getting married in three months!"

"Ashley Davies, getting married! I never thought I would see the day."

"I know" I grinned. "I just love her so much."

"Congrats Ash."

"But what about Spencer?"

"We can keep her safe."

"I don't know. Aid, you have to let me think about this. Where are they now? Do you know?"

"I think they are about 100 miles from here, maybe more."

"Come back tomorrow, at about 9pm. You will have my answer then."

He placed a soft kiss on my cheek and stepped back.

"Do you mind if I grab a quick drink before I go?"

"The fridge. It's the handle on the left of the sink."

He took his drink and left me standing there in the darkness.

I slowly walked back upstairs and called the password to Spencer.

She enveloped me in a huge hug. I sighed and relaxed into her embrace.

"What was it?"

"Aiden."

She pulled away and gave me a puzzled look.

"Can I explain later? I'm really tired." I pouted.

"Sure." We got back into bed and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you Spence."

"I love you too Ash."

I kissed her cheek and quickly fell asleep.

_**Yeah, ok I suck a little bit.**_

_**I totally forgot to write.**_

_**But**_

_**In my defence, I have had A LOT of coursework and stuff to do**_

_**Hopefully you guys will get another update by Wednesday?**_

_**W/E**_

_**Rockers keep Rocking**_

_**Awesomers keep Awesoming**_


	20. Chapter 20

I don't know what to do about it.

I don't want the world to be at war with the supernatural world.

But I don't want to become ruler of it.

Well I do

But I don't want or need that right now.

I'm just starting to get my life sorted out.

I don't know how I am going to talk to Spencer about it

I don't know how I can tell Aiden no.

But,

If I say no,

Spencer will die eventually.

And it won't be of old age

She stirred beside me.

"I thought you were going to sleep." Her voice laced with sleep and her eyes were barley open.

I kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too Ash. Do you want to talk about last night?"

She sat up and faced me.

"It was Aiden last night. He wants me to go off and kill Madison with him so a war doesn't break out."

"Between who?"

"Anything and everything supernatural, and humans."

"But what has Madison got to do with any of this?"

"At the moment, she is the 'Queen' of them all." She looked at me quizzically. I sighed, "a while ago, we got into some deep shit and were all in really bad places in our lives. Now, that has come back to bite me in the butt."

"Well, do you want to go and kill her?"

"After what she did to me, yes."

"Wait! It was her that did that to you!"

"Yeah."

"If you don't go kill her Ash, I will!"

"Spence, she would flatten you with one look. But she wouldn't, she would mess with you first to get to me. Cos that's the type of bitch she is."

"Ash,"

"Spence, if I go and face her, I will probably die. Or get really badly hurt. And I will have to leave you. I don't want to leave you right now!"

I felt tears fill my eyes but I was determined not to let them fall.

She pulled me into a hug and started rocking us backwards and forwards.

"I don't want you to go either Ash. But, you have to. You need to go and stand up to her. I will come with you! Yeah, and I will do what ever I can to help!"

"Spence, you couldn't come with us. It just wouldn't work."

"Sure it would!"

"Spence, if I go, you have to stay here." She sighed as I pulled away from her.

"Fine. But you have to call me every day."

"If I can, you know I will. Wait, what if it's a trap? What if they are getting me back there so they can kill me!"

"Well you can run faster than either of them right? So you just run."

"Aiden is coming tonight do I give him my answer then."

"Go Ash. You know you need to. And I will be right here waiting for you when you get back."

"I don't want to."

"I know you don't. Come on, let's get more sleep before that bastard comes later."

Once again, I put my arm over her stomach and my head in her neck, kissed her cheek and fell asleep.

This is going to be hard.

_**Ok I know I said Wednesday.**_

_**But I had someone begging me all night…**_

_**Now my mum is going to kill me**_

_**So I will see you guys on Friday?**_

_**Maybe Saturday :S**_


	21. Chapter 21

The sky was tinged red

People all around me were dying

Their screams filling the air.

Magic was flying past my head and wizards were dropping out of the sky

With each breath, I wondered if it was going to be my last.

I was holding a sword.

I lifted it up and examined it.

It had a wooden, jewelled hilt and a long silver blade with blood running down it.

I wondered why I was using a sword.

Why I wasn't just ripping their heads off.

I figured there must be a good reason, so I swung the sword around and thrust it through the demon that was coming at me.

As I looked around for my next victim someone knocked me down.

I tried to catch my breath as they struck me again.

I gasped at the pain and shock.

I managed to get to my feet, my vision was blurred.

Picking up my sword, I ran after the bastard that hit me.

His head came off as easily as cutting through butter.

The next blow came from behind.

I couldn't move.

I knew that I was going to die.

Die and leave Spencer alone.

I rolled onto my back and looked saw my murderer raise his arms above his head.

His lips were moving like he was chanting some sort of spell.

Maybe he will be kind and just turn me into a frog?

I sucked in a long breath and waited for him to kill me.

I heard Madison cackling in the background as he lowered his hands.

I closed my eyes but never felt the blow.

What the hell!

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

I was in a meadow.

The grass was long surrounding me and the sun was shining

There was a horse galloping towards me with someone on its back.

I couldn't make out who it was at first but as it got closer, I knew I was dead or dreaming.

"Spencer, what the hell am I doing here? I was fighting."

"I know," a single tear fell down here cheek, "and you died. I'm sorry baby."

"Then why are you here?"

"They sent my spirit to come and ease you into death. Because you died, the war stopped. Madison realised that she didn't want you to die. So she called off the stupid war."

"So now I'm a dead hero."

"You will be remembered forever because you saved us. You saved me."

"But Spence, I don't want to leave you! We were going to live happily ever after."

"Life isn't a fairytale Ash. It just is." She said so calmly it was un-nerving.

"How can you be so calm? I just died!"

"This is your dream Ash. You choose what happens."

"What! Well I want to wake up!" I ran and she chased me.

"_Ash_, stop."

"No! I hate this place!"

"Ash, _Wake up._" It sounded far away. Like someone was shouting from the sky.

But I kept running.

I don't know why I did.

I tripped and banged my head on a stone.

Blood ran down my face as I felt warm hands on my shoulder, shaking me slightly.

"_Ashley, wake up. Baby, wake up._"

I sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hard.

"Its ok," she pulled me into a hug, "it was just a dream."

"But it was so fucking real" I said softly.

"It's ok." She pulled away "Aiden will be here soon."

"I know. I don't want to go." I pouted

"You don't have to if you don't want to. But you know that you have to."

"I know"

I got up and pulled some pants on.

"I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything while I am down there?"

"I'll come down with you."

**

We sat on the couch. She had a bowl of cereal and I had a glass of blood.

We were waiting for the knock.

_**Yeah so this took a while to get for you guys… sorry but I had computer problems**_

_**This chapter was inspired my Mads**_

_**So LaurenLove… if you are reading this… pm me… lemme know you are ok?**_

_**Coachkimm… you rock!! :P**_


	22. Chapter 22

"Ash, it's good to see you again."

"Shame I cant say the same to you. I would be careful if I were you, Spencer is on the war path."

"Women right!" he laughed and nudged my shoulder.

"Not really. Try she wants you dead cos you nearly killed me."

"Oh." The smirk on his face disappeared. "Well she can't hurt me."

"She can. I told her how to kill vampires incase I ever… yeah, and she is related to Van Helsing."

He went white.

"Bond! Is that fuckwit here yet?" she called from the living room.

"Awe! How cute, you have a little pet name"

"Fuck off Aiden. Yeah, he's here!"

I felt arms slide around my waist and a chin on my shoulder.

"Aww that's cute!" he cooed. "Ashley Davies in a monogamous relationship!"

"Piss off Aiden! I thought you wanted me to help you!"

I turned into Spencer and kissed her before walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry Ash. I do need you to help me. Things have got worse! The underworld has split into two groups. The people that follow Madison and the people that wont."

"Meaning what? How is that worse?"

"We have the weakest part of the supernatural world on our side. All of the powerful people, the ones with the brains, have stayed and supported Madison because she is looking for a king."

"She hasn't changed much then?"

"No not really." He laughed.

"So what is your plan?"

Spencer was in the living room again, ignoring the fact that I am leaving.

"Is she always that nice?" I glared at him, "so we need to get you to the underworld and show them that you are the leader. We need to show them then you can lead us and win this battle."

"How do you suggest we do that then?"

"Well, I'm not sure but we need to go down there as soon as possible and stop the fighting that is going on amongst them now."

"Great," I sighed sarcastically. "What about Spencer? I can't leave her here to fend for herself. She is no match for any of those guys."

"We could take her down with us and train her to use some of the weapons."

"She won't be able to do it."

"What wont I be able to do?" Spencer was stood in the doorway.

"Spence, I,"

"Ash doesn't think you will be able to use the weapons in the underworld."

"Aiden you are such a fucker!"

Spencer walked and stood in front of me. She brushed hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ears.

"Baby, I can do more than you think I can. The way I see it, there isn't really much of a choice."

"Yeah there is. You go and stay with your family until this is over."

She laughed

"What, so it will take ten minuets to kill me instead of three? No! I'm not waiting up here to be slaughtered!" she reasoned

"What do you expect me to do Spencer?" I asked calmly as she slid her hands from my neck to my waist. "There is no way that you are strong enough to go up against any of these guys! Even if you learn a ranged weapon."

"So turn me." She whispered so quietly I didn't think I heard her right.

"What!" I stepped backwards.

"Turn me."

"Spence, you don't want this life."

"Ash, you almost lost me once and you are too butt-headed to let me come down there like I am. Turn me."

"You do it Ash or I will." Aiden said

"Shut up, you aren't helping!"

My mind is working so hard, trying to comprehend all this, I swear there is smoke coming out of my ears!

"I want you to turn me Ashley. I don't particularly want _him_ to, but I will let him if you won't do it."

_**Heya Peeps!!!**_

_**Sorry it took me soooo long to update this story… **_

_**I don't actually like it anymore… I don't want to write it anymore… **_

_**But I will see it through cos I know a lot of you guys like it :P**_

_**So the main reason I don't like it, I don't like the style I wrote it in… like the new line for everything… so if you like it this way, tell me… if you don't mind… then in the next chapter I will change it**_

_**Second reason I don't like it, I am bored of the storyline and have no faith in the fact that I can write this massive fight scene and have it not be a let down for you guys…**_

_**I need your thoughts on Spencer being turned?**_

_**Should I get one of them to turn her, or is she better as a human?**_

_**If she gets turned, it means no more awesome blood sucking from Ash… I don't think XD**_

_**Hero – Skillet**_

_**It fits this Fic perfectly I think :S**_

_**Ill stop rambling now XD**_

_**Spashley comes and lap dances for all the awesome reviewers… and if you don't want Spashley (fools ;P) you can have Aiden :P**_


	23. Chapter 23

"Aiden, come back tomorrow night. I can't deal with both of you right now."

He left without even saying goodbye.

"Spencer, I don't want to turn you, and I'm sure as hell not letting Aiden do it."

"Ash," she stepped towards me again and I took another step backwards, bumping into the kitchen counter.

"Spence, how can you want to be a monster?"

"You aren't a monster Ash! You are one of the kindest, most caring people I have ever met! And given everything you have been through, it's kind of a miracle"

"Do you really want to watch everyone around you die? Have kids and then watch them die? Watch everyone you have ever cared for or loved, die? Do you really want to be senseless for the rest of your life, only ever tasting blood?"

"I was dead inside until I met you Ash. We can be together for a long time and not worry about me getting old and how other people will see us. Ashley I love you and I want you to do this to me. I want to do this for you."

"Spence,"

She stepped into me again and kissed me softly.

"Will it hurt?"

"It might." I whispered and kissed her again. "Are you sure you have thought about this Spence?"

"I have been thinking about it since I was in hospital."

"What about your family?"

"They can live with it. Plus, they don't ever have to find out."

"Don't you think they will notice when they are old and grey and your brothers have got wrinkles, that you don't have any?"

"We will deal with that when it happens. I know you don't want to do this Ash, but would you rather I stayed here as a weak human and died, rather than fighting beside you and surviving?"

"Of course I would prefer that." I rested my forehead on hers. "I just wish there was another way."

"Well there isn't."

"If I don't stop at exactly the right time Spence, you die."

"You have done it twice before, I trust you." She kissed me again, her tongue pushing its way into my mouth.

"I love you Spence." My fangs grew and my eyes turned hollow and black.

"I love you too baby."

She kissed me again and ran her tongue over my fangs.

I kissed down her neck slowly, secretly trying to find her vein and waste more time while doing it. Time so she will change her mind.

I found it and pulled back, staring straight into her eyes.

"I'm sure Ash." She whispered.

I pulled her into me, my hands on her waist and my mouth on her neck. I found her pulse point and sunk my teeth in slowly.

She gasped and I wanted nothing more than to just let her go.

But I held onto her, wrapping my hands around her back as she started to get weak.

I tasted the change in her blood, telling me that I needed to stop soon. It's a change you don't notice unless you are trying to change someone or kill them.

I hate that taste.

I slowly lowered her onto the cold tiled floor as I tore myself off of her.

Quickly, I bit into my own veins so the blood was pouring out of my wrist.

I lowered it to her slightly open mouth. She didn't respond. Shit I killed her!

"Spence, baby, come on. Drink this." I ran my other hand through her hair as her eyes seemed to come back into focus.

She slowly started sucking on my wrist until I had to take it away because I was starting to get dizzy.

She lay motionless on the kitchen floor.

Gently, I picked her up and carried her to our bed.

"Come on baby, you can do this." I kept whispering.

_**AN:: so I'm trying to keep these chapters short so I am inspired to write more…**_

_**Idk if it's working yet or not… but w/e**_

_**All the people that left reviews… I love you guys XD**_


	24. Chapter 24

Her nose twitched and her eyes fluttered.

She took a deep breath as she sat bolt upright and opened her eyes.

They weren't that light blue I love so much.

Or the hollow black that has taken over my eyes.

They were red. Like she had blood filled balls instead of eyes.

Her teeth were jagged and too big for her small mouth.

"Spence?" I said quietly. Her head slowly turned towards me. She looked like a feral dog.

She leapt at me and I was against the wall. Her hand grabbed my neck and lifted me off the floor. I grabbed on to her arm.

"Spence, it's me baby. Its Ashley" I choked.

She tilted her head to the side and hissed a little.

"Ashley" she repeated.

"Mmhm… baby, it's me. Come on!" she leaned in and sniffed me.

"You don't look like my Ashley. You smell like her, but you don't look like her."

"What!" she pushed me harder into the wall and I swear I was starting to go blue. I felt dizzy.

"My Ashley… had brown eyes. Not black eyes."

"What the hell! Spence, baby, it is me. Look!" I blinked away my black eyes and my fangs went with them. "See, look."

She tilted her head further as she pushed me even harder, cutting of any chance I had of breathing.

"Spence, I love you!" I whispered.

She immediately released her grip and I fell on the floor.

I gripped at my neck and took deep breaths.

"Oh, my gosh Ash!" she crouched down. Her eyes had changed from red to black and her fangs had shrunk down to a normal size. "I am so sorry!"

"Its ok" I coughed. She fussed over me for a little bit. "Spence! Really, its fine!"

"No! I almost choked you!"

"Spence, it is ok. I should have known to expect something like that. I mean, Aiden knocked me out and Madison beat me to a pulp."

"Still,"

"So there are a few things you need to know," I interrupted her before she could apologise any more. "You already know about the sun thing, and well, you know most of it really don't you."

"Yeah, I think I do. I mean, if there is anything I need to know, I will ask you. Or you can tell me. But baby, please tell me that I don't have to kill anyone."

"Spence, do you see me killing people?"

"No. I guess not. Will you still be able to drink my blood and like, benefit from it?"

"Yeah, but it wont give me the same buzz and it wont taste the same."

"Oh, that sucks."

"I don't know how it will feel for you though. I haven't ever drunk another vampire's blood before."

"Oh."

"Come on, let's get you something to drink." I stood up and offered her my hand.

"Cant I just drink your blood?"

"Not the first time Spence. I don't think that would do you any good."

"Oh, ok."

**

"So did you do it?" he asked as he walked through the door."

"Yes sir!" I mocked.

"What did she do to you?"

"Don't worry Aid, nothing can top you."

"Hell no!"

"Hey, I'm starting to think you did that on purpose!"

"I swear I didn't." he held his hands up in mock surrender.

"What ever. Hey, Aiden?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you turned anyone?"

"A few people yeah. Why?"

"Spencer's eyes. They were red when she woke up and her teeth were huge!"

"I don't know what to tell you. I haven't had anyone do that before."

"Yeah, then her eyes went black and her teeth went normal."

"That's strange."

"Hey Aiden" Spencer walked into the kitchen, "Ash, am I still supposed to be all vampirey?"

"No." Aiden and I said together.

_**AN:: my rats… are ill right now… so they stink pretty bad… so I don't know how I managed to write this… so im sorry if its crap**_

_**Thanks to reviewers :)**_

_**Love you guys**_


	25. Chapter 25

"Ash, we need to take her to the Sherman in the Underworld."

"Why?"

"Because if you turned her last night, she should be normal by now at least."

"Shut up Aiden. I did everything I was supposed to do! You and Madison turned out ok." He raised his eyebrow at me. "Ok then, you turned out ok."

"Is she strong?"

"Stronger than I am." I admitted quietly.

"Shit. That isn't supposed to happen."

"I know! Do you think it could have anything to do with her being a descendant of Van Helsing?"

"Shit! Really?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah I think that could have something to do with it. A big something to do with it. That's some serious shit you have gotten yourself into Ash."

"You forced me to!"

"No I didn't."

"What ever you prick! When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow night. We need to get you down there, get Spencer trained and taught and then we need to get everyone's respect."

"Then go to war?"

"No. then we need to train them and some where in all that, we need to get you up to speed with all the latest weapons."

"Then we go to war?"

"Then we go to war." He nodded as he sipped on his blood.

"Remind me again why I am being dragged into this. Aren't there any vampires that are more powerful than I am that can kill Madison?"

"Not that I know of. You are the oldest and the strongest one I know. And I know a lot."

"Was that a compliment?"

"It was supposed to be." I laughed at him.

"Then I guess I will see you later. I want time alone with my fiancée before we have to go."

"Oooh sounds hot! Cant I stay."

"Firstly, we aren't going to be having any sex. Yet. Secondly, I don't want you to stay, thirdly, I don't want her tainted by penis!"

"You mean she's never?" he nodded his head to finish the sentence, assuming I knew what he meant.

"No Aiden, she hasn't ever slept with a guy."

"Sweet!"

"I know. Now piss off!"

"Ugh! Fine! But I will be back at 9 tomorrow night."

I shut the door on him and wandered back into Spencer.

"He's gone?"

"Yeah, thank god!"

"Good. I don't like him."

"Well tomorrow, we have to go to the underworld, get you all trained up, get me back into shape and then go to war. Are you sure you are ok with this? I hat that I had to do this to you."

"I'm fine with it Ash! But I would like it so much better if these stupid teeth went away!" she pouted and I kissed her.

"I hate how much I love you."

"Why?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Because you will never know just how much I actually love you."

She smiled and blushed.

"I love you too baby. How long should this war take?"

"I have no idea. I don't think we will make it out alive."

"As long as I don't have to live without you."

"Spencer, I don't want you to die."

"I don't want to die either, but we have to go and get Madison."

"I know. But we have to go and see your parents today."

"Looking like this? No. I don't think that is a good idea."

"Spencer, your dad knows about me. He knows about us and he is totally supportive. Your mom couldn't care less when you died the first time, but I really don't care. They deserve to know the truth."

"I thought you said that mom did know."

"Yeah she does. But she doesn't know that I am a vampire. She might though. I can't remember."

"Did Aiden say anything about why I am like this still?"

"He thinks it might have something to do with your blood line."

"Oh shit. Really?"

"Yeah."

"So how do we fix it?"

"Uh, I don't actually know. But on the brighter side, your teeth aren't black anymore. They are that gorges blue I love."

"You are so full of it Ash!" she shoved me playfully and then kissed me.

_**I'm so sorry about the wait on this one guys **_

_**Forgive me?**_

_**Ok this story is coming to an end in 4… maybe 5 chapters.**_

_**Sorry to you guys that LOVE this. But I just can write it anymore. I don't like it.**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews…**_

_**More please :P**_


	26. Chapter 26

We were surrounded and more and more vampires were appearing out of nowhere. We out numbered them by far, but vampires are much stronger than half of the supernatural being we have fighting our side. We did however have Spencer. She was our version of the hulk, the angrier she gets, the stronger she gets.

I looked around and knew this was a lost war. We have no chance.

Spencer grabbed my hand as we waited. I looked at her and she smiled at me. My nerves went as I smiled back to her.

"We've got your back Ash." They were all saying behind us.

-Flashback-

"How the hell is she going to help us?" a huge black wizard shouted. "Look at her, she's tiny! I bet I could snap her like a twig!"

The crowd cheered and Spencer grabbed my hand.

"Ashley is so much stronger than any of you could ever be." Aiden answered calmly.

"Prove it!" they all cheered.

I was next to the huge black guy in the blink of an eye. I picked him up and tossed him into the pool of water that had gathered since the last time I was down in these dingy caves.

"I shouldn't have to prove myself to you. But we must train. We must kill Madison if you want anything like the life you had a few months ago."

"If you are so powerful, why don't you go do it yourself?"

"I can't. She will expect that. She wants war with the humans and that is exactly what we are going give them. War. But with us instead."

There was silence.

"So what do we do now?" someone finally asked.

-End-

"So what do we do now?" someone asked as vampires stopped arriving and were just watching us.

"Kill them all. Leave no one alive." I muttered and my troops erupted in mummers that were passing on the message. "Madison is mine, Aiden's or Spencer's. Charge." I breathed.

A few moments later, magic and bodies were flying past my head. I looked around and I saw vampires burning to piles of ash on the floor and wizards having their heads ripped off.

-Flashback-

"We don't stand a chance Ashley!" one of the Wizards protested.

"We only don't have a chance if you go around with that attitude! Our numbers are much larger than hers. If we can kill enough vampires, we can get to Madison and kill her straight away."

"What about her." they pointed at Spencer who was having a hard time getting to grips with some of the weapons and fighting.

"What about her?"

"She is supposed to be stronger than all of us and she can't even fight!"

"That is why she is training you fool! And as soon as she is ready, we go to war."

-End-

Spencer was tearing her way through the enemy. From breaking their necks, to sucking them dry. I admit that I am a little worried about her bloodlust at the moment. But it should control itself eventually.

Her mom didn't take well to Spencer still being alive. She took even worse to Spencer being a vampire. Her dad wasn't too thrilled but he accepted it. Glen, like an ass, wanted me or Spencer to turn him too. So did Mr C when we told him why I turned Spencer.

Someone hit me from behind as I was running towards Madison. I turned around to see who it was. I grabbed the spear from the person next to me and threw it. It went straight through the vampire and killed him instantly. I carried on running towards Madison.

-Flashback-

"You are gay! You can't lead us!"

"Why not?" I had this prick pinned against the wall, my arm across his neck making it hard for him to breathe, and my teeth bared.

"Because you have no faith in the male population." He choked out.

"What, just because I sleep with women, one woman, I think the male population is a waste of time right?" I shoved him harder against the wall for good measure, before I let him down and addressed the crowd. "I think men are a lot more athletic than most women. I have faith in the male population. Some of the greatest advances in science and technology have been made by males! I don't understand why you feel the need to fear me or discriminate against me because I am gay. You were fine to follow me when you thought I was straight. Or is that because most of you thought you could get in my pants?" I looked around at them and no one wanted to make eye contact. "What I thought. Guys, if you have a problem with me, piss off. We don't need you, obviously."

-End-

I got to Madison and she wasn't fighting. She was watching.

"Why aren't you down there, dying with your people?" I asked her.

"Because that is pointless."

"And that doesn't make any sense."

"It makes plenty of sense Ash. I see you turned your girl." She said, watching the fighting that was taking place below us.

"I had no choice." She knows how much I hate having to turn people.

"Of course you did. But once again, you did everything that Aiden told you to."

"Believe what ever you want Madison."

"She just got hit."

"Who?"

"Spencer. She's bleeding out."

I looked and there was Spencer, on the floor, in a pool of her own blood.

"She will heal." I said, barely believing the statement.

"She wont Davies and you know it."

"She isn't a normal vampire. She will heal."

"So what do you do now? Go and save your girlfriend or kill me. Because honestly Ash, I am bored of living." She said. Her eyes looked sad and truthful and her voice didn't let anything on.

"Then why don't you stand in the sun. Or you could get someone to hang your from a church with meat hooks. That's fun, you really should try it."

I shoved her over quickly and staked her. I broke her neck as well, just to be sure.

I ran back the way I came, past Aiden dead body. Wait.

Aiden is dead. He was led on the floor, his head barely on his neck and a scorch mark in the centre of his chest.

But I don't care about him much right now. I want Spencer. I need to make her ok again.

**AN:: **_so guys, I think this story is over. _

_After I spent most of yesterday and today doing coursework, I got inspiration to write another chapter for this. But this doesn't mean it is back in force. _

_There is like two or three chapters left of this.. _

_And I know the death of Madison was kind of anticlimactic, but I didn't want to drag it out…_

_Thanks to the reviewers and such…_


	27. Chapter 27

Finally, I reached her. She was pale and covered in blood.

"Spence, its ok, I'm here baby." I brushed some strands of hair away from her forehead.

"Ash," she breathed, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I'm sorry. This should never have happened." I cried. I feel so helpless.

"I love you Ashley. I would have spent forever with you." She struggled to say. She shivered in my arms, blood still pouring out of her.

"Spence, no, you can't die. I need you." My brain suddenly realised that I could do something.

I'm not a pathetic human!

I am a vampire.

I bit into my wrist and offered it to Spencer.

"Drink my blood Spence. You will start to heal." Fresh blood will help her at least heal enough to stop her bleeding. Or at least that's what I hope it will do.

Her jagged teeth sunk into my arm and I instantly felt the drain. I was tired and hungry.

I ran my fingers through her hair as she sucked harder. There was a crowd gathering around us that I hadn't noticed.

Everyone was asking what happened and I couldn't find enough energy to reply to them. Spencer was sucking me dry and I didn't mind. I would give up my life in a heartbeat for her.

**

"Ash, wake up." I heard a distant whisper and felt something grabbing onto my hand. I heard a sob and slowly opened my eyes.

My vision was blurry but I could make out a blonde head on my stomach and a body that was slumped over me and whatever I was led on. It wasn't comfortable so I'm guessing it wasn't a bed. But I could be wrong.

Slowly, I brought my free hand to rest on my blondes head. Her head shot up as my vision cleared enough that I could see her cloudy eyes and tear stained face.

"You are cute when you cry." I croaked and smiled as she blushed. "What happened?"

She hung her head.

"Well, I almost took every single drop of your blood Ash. You blacked out and the only reason I stopped was because Madison came at us."

"But I killed her."

"Well, obviously not enough."

"I staked her and broke that bitch's neck!"

"Well, I don't know what happened baby, but she attacked us before I killed you. That, I was thankful for. But you sucked her dry. Don't you remember?"

"I just remember feeling my life slipping away and being totally ok with it."

"You were fine with me killing you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I was fine with dying for you. So that you could live."

I sat up to kiss her, but she pushed me back down.

"You need to rest Ash. You aren't very strong." She kissed my nose.

"But I feel fine!"

"I will go and get the Sherman and he can talk to you."

I sighed. I hate being told what to do.

--

The Sherman told me that I was allowed out of bed for 15 minutes every two hours which totally blows, and he said that there is no way that I can make the jump from down here to home.

Yet.

Spencer and I walked to the Oasis part of the underworld.

It's just a part of the caves where a hole has been made in the roof and some how trees have managed to grow in it and there is a fresh water pond there and everything.

"What do we do next Ash?" she asked as we sat on some rocks, her eyes connecting with mine and trying to read everything I was feeling. I never understood how people can read eyes, until I met Spencer. All her emotions were there, just begging to be read.

"I don't know Spence. We need to bury Aiden."

"We couldn't get back up there before the sun came up Ash. He is a pile of Ash in that field."

"Oh. That blows."

"I'm sorry Ash. I know you two were more than friends once." She put her had over mine and rubbed her thumb over my knuckles. I sighed. I haven't cared for aiden in a long time. Of course I was sad he is dead. He was the only thing that was left from my human life. Well, except for Kyla.

"So uh, what do you want to do now Spence? Up there is going to be so much different now that you are a vampire."

"I will do what ever you want to do."

"I think that we should make sure that there is order down here before we even think about going home." She nodded and smiled. "and then we shall see what happens. We still have to get married." I said as I played with the silver band that was on her finger.

"You know you make a great queen Ash. I don't think you should give it up."

"I don't want the responsibility. All I want is to look after you and our family, if we have a family." I chewed on my bottom lip. Children weren't something that I was in any rush to have. Spencer wants kids. I'm not sure when, but she wants them.

"Well maybe you could rule down here from up there and just appoint someone to be like, your deputy?"

"Maybe." I sighed. Spencer stood up and offered me her hand.

"We had better get you back to bed. You look tired."

"Spence," I warned and took her hand.

"Shut up. You know you love me telling you what to do." She kissed me and pulled me back to our room.

--

**AN:: **Holy Shit! An update!

Sorry guys I really cant get motivated to do a good job on this. So the next chapter is going to be the last.

Thank you guys!


	28. Chapter 28

I guess at some point, we all look at our lives and say they suck. Mine sucked from the moment I was turned, until the moment I met Spencer. Things were fine for the time that we were together. It's strange how things unfold.

I look down to the street. There's a man rushing away to work. He probably left a wife and children in bed, sleeping. He knows that they will be there for him when he gets home. He has a purpose. He has to provide for his family. The people he loves. The people who love him back. Underneath it all, he may be stressed, but he is happy.

The sun starts to peak over the high rise and I feel the warmth immediately hit my skin. It will all be over soon and I welcome the end. I welcome the light that will take me or the darkness that will consume me.

I see another guy walking down the street. His head is hung low and he is walking like he has somewhere to be. He doesn't. The look on his face says that something terrible just happened to him.

I wonder if his wife was murdered, moments after they said 'I do'.

It hurts like a bitch when that happens. I mean, I should know. My wife was murdered. The happiest day of my life, was turned into the worst. I lost everything.

--

I guess at some point, we all look at our lives and say they suck. My life did suck all the way up until I met Spencer. She loves me for who I am and suck by me after I killed her.

Today I make her mine, completely. She has been mine for a while now, but today it becomes legal.

She is only a few rooms away from me right now, getting ready. She wanted me to wear a suit, so I rented a black pant suit and left the collars on my white blouse open a little. I smirk as I straighten my tie.

I look around the darkened hall once more, making sure everything was ok before my bride appears.

The theme was red, Spencer's request. The material draped over the dark hardwood floor was red. The flowers were a mixture of red and black roses with a few white ones almost randomly placed. The aisle was red and would make her dress look even more beautiful.

I ached to see her again. Her parents have some tradition that the bride has to spend a week away from the groom before the wedding. It's a stupid tradition if you ask me but Spencer wanted it. So I camped out in the underworld and Spencer stayed at the house.

Since the war, I decided to take the position as queen of the underworld. I took Spencer's advice and put someone in charge while I spent time on the top. Spencer has gotten a handle on the two sides of her vampire self. We haven't really figured out why she has two sides, only that one comes out when she is really angry.

Paula came rushing down the aisle and took her seat. She smiled softly at me before the music started and my eyes were snatched towards the back of the hall.

Her hair was curled and framed her face. She had a smile that could light up the world. I felt myself smile back at her as she took the first steps towards me. Her dress was white so she stood out in the dark room. It had a simple design of black flowers that were all connected.

Arthur wore the same smile an elegant black tux.

Eventually they reached me. I had no family, except Kyla, and Spencer didn't have many of her family that support our relationship.

Her hand slid perfectly in to mine as her father gave her away. The vicar smiled as we approached her.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today…"

I never got why there had to be huge services. I mean, why can't she just skip to the bit where I kiss her? Everyone already knows that we love each other.

"Do you, Ashley Davies, take Spencer Carlin to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part? Do you promise to love her and to cherish her, even when times are rough?"

"I do." I said eagerly and felt Spencer's hand slip into mine.

"Do you, Spencer Carlin, take Ashley Davies to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part? Do you promise to love her and cherish her, even when times are rough?"

"I do." She said sweetly with a simple nod of her head and a gentle squeeze of my hand.

"Then I now pronounce you, lawfully bound. Mrs Davies, you may now kiss your bride."

I took her face in my hands and brought her lips to mine without so much as a second thought. Our lips moved slowly together as we got lost in our moment. Her tongue duelled with min for dominance before she finally let me win. We pulled apart, both of us panting slightly. She smiled and I rested my forehead on hers.

"We finally did it." She whispered.

"I love you." I husked.

"I love you too."

I held my hand out for her to take it. I led her down the aisle, showing her off as mine to the people watching.

I let go of her hand for a moment as Arthur engulfed me in a hug.

I heard a gun go off and quickly looked for Spencer.

She was led on the floor in her mother's arms, blood pouring out of the back of her head. Millions of thoughts crossed my mind as I sat beside Paula and slid my injured blonde into my lap.

"Spence, talk to me." To my surprise, my voice was still strong. "Spence, no don't close your eyes, talk to me baby." I pleaded as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

"it hurts ash, I cant feel my body." She said shakily as tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you so much Ash. Remember that."

"No! Spencer!" I held her tighter as I felt her body start to go limp.

"It's not your fault Ashley. I'll see you again some day." She sighed and let go.

I don't think I could describe how I felt as her body crumbled to ash in my hands. All that was left was a silver bullet.

I ran. I ran as far and as fast as I could until I reached New York. I knew what I wanted to do.

I took my place at the very top some sky scraper and waited for the end.

--

_**I wanted to say thank you to everyone that is still following this story. I am sorry I haven't really updated and that this came to an abrupt end.**_

_**As for my other stories… I will get back to working on them. I had a rough week and i have tons of work to do… so maybe at the weekend.**_

_**I honestly haven't forgotten about any of them but I have no time at the moment.**_

_**Thanks for reviewing…**_


End file.
